Earth
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: After all that humans have done to Earth, you'd think she'd be happy with Nuada. You'd be wrong, as Nuada is about to find out. The price, though, is far worse than he could have imagined, since it is Nuala who pays it. Can he work with an angry goddess?
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first Hellboy fic, so please be kind. **

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there was the Sun, the Earth, the Sea and the Sky. Between them they made a glowing jewel of a planet; gave it rich waters, fertile lands, vast skies and warmth to light its beauty. The three sisters – Earth, Sea and Sky created all the races, mortal and immortal, male and female, animal and sentient being alike, created equal. They filled the forests, the oceans, and the atmosphere with every creature imaginable. Their brother the Sun left his family to take his place in the heavens, watching the world from afar.

Knowing that their world was too vast for them to protect as fixed beings, each sister made the sacrifice to give herself to her creation, merging her spirit with that of each element, to govern and defend for the rest of time. They had but one respite; for one year in every ten thousand, one of them would return to her form, to walk over the surface of the earth and guide more directly their creatures, to exact revenge and shield with protection where they saw fit. Only once in every million years could they rejoice in this freedom together, and each sister had independence only once every thirty millennia.

Yet in her heart, Earth mourned for her beloved brother, trapped for all eternity in the endless emptiness of space. Forced only to watch the world he had helped create, and never to touch it. It was as this grief burned a hole in her heart that she created humanity. They were imperfect, incomplete souls, she knew, but in her sadness she could do no more. Time passed, and the next time Earth was allowed her time as a living, walking creature of sensation, she saw that her young creations would always be searching, could never find rest. Realising that the humans needed more teaching and guidance than she would be able to give in her short time above ground, Earth created a new race. With her grief dulled by the passage of time, she was able to make them perfect – like the humans and yet not. The same emotions, the same passions and the same strength. None of their weaknesses. Yes, the Elves would be the perfect teachers for the humans.

If there was ever a time of great need, her final act was make a Father Tree; a shelter and last defence for any being to use. Lest he should be forgotten, she named it after her brother. Abling.

But Earth's belief that the humans would recognise and defer to the wisdom of the Elves was unfounded. Man had been created with a hole in his heart – this she knew. But this was a hole that no possession, power or knowledge could fill, and in his infinite greed, man dreamt of expanding his dominion over the entire earth; forsaking and forgetting his creator and betraying the earth itself. Only the magical creatures, who remained loyal and true, stood in his path.

The blood of many an elf, ogre and goblin was spilled in their war with man, and King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter with dread and despair. But one day, after many years and a million deaths, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army. Seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger, and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree.

"Build me this army," the king said.

So a magical crown was forged, that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army if unchallenged.

"I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who would dispute my right?"

And in his throne room, no one challenged his word.

So the world was changed, and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet, and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes. The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And King Balor's heart – hearing the cry of Earth against any more bloodshed – grew heavy with regret. So he called a truce, and divided the crown into three pieces; one for the humans and two for himself. In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honoured by their sons, and the sons of their sons until the end of time.

But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of man, and went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most. So, the Golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the earth, waiting… Awaiting the day the crown is made whole again, but until that time, silent, still, and indestructible.

---

The year is 2012, and for the first time in a million years, the three sisters are allowed to leave their confines to become women once more. In two of the sisters, anger – more than that, _rage_ – has festered over time at the careless, callous destruction of their creation by man. Hundreds of species that once swam in the sea, gone, hunted to extinction; the skies choked and polluted with noxious poisons. For the last million years, Sea and Sky have tried and failed to stop this endless, infinite annihilation by destroying as many humans as they can in their brief time of direct control. For the last million years, their efforts have failed. The humans keep breeding, keep multiplying until there are vast numbers of them – far too many to ever control.

In their unconscious state, at one with the oceans and the heavens, they rejoiced at Prince Nuada's reawakening of the Golden Army. Mourned at his failure. Now they are together; their powers can be united, and they can bring destruction at last to mankind.

It is to this end that the two sisters meet each other deep underground – in the midst of the ruins of Bethmora, in the chamber that four years previously, the crown had been melted by Elizabeth Sherman, and the Golden Army shut down forever. But they are not here for the mechanical behemoths.

It is Sea that materialises first; she knows Sky will not be far behind her. Her hair is a shade of the deepest blue, and falls straight down her back in navy ripples to her waist. It is difficult to differentiate between her hair and the robes that adorn her slender body. Robes at first glance, yet at second she wears water, wrapped around herself in a cool cocoon, the ripples that chase across its surface hiding and revealing her body underneath. Her skin is also tinged with the colour of the ocean, that on any other being would look unhealthy, but instead radiates vitality and power on her. She looks almost slick, ready to slip through the water with grace and ease.

Suddenly a breeze springs up from nowhere. This far underground, such a thing cannot be natural. Sea smiles, recognising even after a million years the wind that heralds her sister. Within seconds she is facing almost an exact replica of herself, yet different. Hair of the lightest blonde where hers is blue, robes of white cloud drifting across her flesh, and skin so pale that it gleams in the half-light. Unlike Sea, she appears very frail, almost translucently light. It is deceptive.

The two women embrace for a long moment, revelling in having the ability to touch after so _long_. "It has been too long, _seler_," Sea whispers.

"Far too long," Sky agrees, her own voice muffled by tears.

After a while, the two draw apart. They stand in silence for a while. "Must we do this?" Sky asks.

"You know we do," Sea answers, her voice hardening. "If we are ever to be rid of them once and for all."

"Then why cannot we do it ourselves? Why involve the elf?"

"Sky, are you having second thoughts?" Sea asks, fixing her sister in a glare with sapphire eyes that flashed dangerously.

"Of course not, sister," Sky said, her own opal-coloured eyes returning the gleam with one of stubborn resolve.

"If something should happen to either one of us, the planet would fall apart. Neither the oceans nor the heavens – nor the earth – can exist without a living spirit, you know this!"

"Then why can we not use a demon?" Sky asks. "The Elves have never betrayed us; they still know our teachings. Why should they suffer?"

"They will not! When the humans are gone _all _magical creatures, elf, goblin and troll alike will be free to prosper on this world the way they always should have been! They will treat this planet with all the dignity and majesty it deserves. All that we deserve!"

"Our vessel will suffer," Sky points out quietly. "Unless we choose him," she says, pointing to where the splintered remains of what was once a proud and noble prince lie.

"You know I would if we had the power; we do not. Only Earth does, and she will never agree to this, though Abling alone would know why."

"Because humans are her creations. No matter their flaws, Earth will never believe that they are beyond redemption. And because of that, we must use the innocent," Sky says, her voice trailing off sadly.

Both sisters look up, past the powder of Nuada to the whole form of Nuala, captured in perfect marble to weather eternity. Though they have no complete power over any form of earth – including rock – together Sea and Sky should be able to resurrect the Elven princess. They will make her their vessel. And she will bring down the human race for them. Still, both sisters hesitate. She looks so peaceful. Can they really turn a being of light and purity into a harsh, violent weapon?

Sea makes a derisive noise in her throat. "Do you hate humans, Sky?"

"What? Why do you need to ask?"

"Do you hate humans?" her sister repeats, more slowly. More forcefully.

Sky lifts her chin. "Yes."

"Then let us begin. Earth will sense our location soon, and guess what we are doing. We must do this before she arrives."

Hand in hand, the two sisters move toward Nuala's monument. They kneel, one either side of her head. Without needing to speak, they stretched out their hands. Sky's crackle with lightning, and Sea's fingertips are already beginning to secrete water. They place one hand on each of Nuala's temples, the other on her chest. At an unspoken command, they both begin to pour their powers into her. Not all, for that would shatter the princess into as many pieces as her brother lies in, but enough so that stone gives way under the power of lightning, life rising up like water once more. When it comes to free her heart from its marble prison, Sky forces her power a little deeper, and lightning shoots into the core of Nuala's breast.

The princess opens her mouth for the first time in four years; to utter a scream. Sky is more accurate than she had known when she made the prediction – being awoken like this is terribly painful, and it will get worse. In the first few, fatal, seconds, Nuala's mind is chaos, and she reels blindly in the dark, not knowing who, where or even what she is. The severed connections where once there was her brother's mind are frayed and torn. For the first time in her long life, she is utterly alone. It is into this moment that the two sisters force into her brain their hatred for humans. Ancient memories of the war and blood and the destruction of the world she loves so much burn brightly in her head once more, and rather than choosing to fade as she once might have done, Nuala finds there is only one choice. She knows only the hatred of Sky and Sea. She knows only that the humans must be stopped. Her body arches up off the floor, and her scream this time contains wrath mixed in with the pain.

Sky and Sea look up at one another triumphantly. It cannot be undone now – the elf is their vessel. Power over the sky and the water. Nothing the humans have can fight against nature itself.

The triumph disappears when the ground begins to shake. Nuala is so wrapped up in the tortuous pain wracking through her that she would have no idea if a hydra reared its head. But Sky and Sea know what it means. Their sister is coming. And she is angry. Quickly, the two sisters grasp the shaking princess between them by the upper arms and pull her upright.

They're gone within a fraction of a second.

---

It was only after no more than ten seconds had passed that the form of another woman materialised in the chamber. Her robes, hair and skin were all dark – the only things that gleamed in the darkness were a pair of glowing emerald eyes. Like her sisters, she was tall, had a toned physique. Unlike her sisters, she had voluptuous curves and a glow about her skin that radiated fertility, bounty. Life. Though she knew they were gone, Earth scanned for Sea and Sky anyway, then let loose a curse that hadn't been uttered in a million years when she did not find them.

The cavern around her began to tremble with the force of her rage when she looked to where Nuala's body should have been. "Oh please no…" Not her. Not Nuala. She'd tried so hard to help humanity. Tried so hard to stop the Golden Army from awakening. Tried to be a true princess among all Earth's children, let alone the Elves. And she had been.

Earth sank to her knees, dark green robes made of interwoven leaves spreading out in a pool of forest. "Why, sisters? They are my children; these are my mistakes…" Two tears fell from her eyes, with tiny, fragile-looking flowers blooming at the place they splashed against the floor. They would continue to flourish there until the end of time. Knowing that there was no time to wallow in self-pity, she rose once more, wiping her cheeks, the trail of moisture being brushed over dark skin, and then swept waist-length hair the colour of mahogany to one side.

There was only one thing to be done now.

Her bare feet took her five steps toward the only other thing now left in the chamber. Stood over the pile of ruined marble, Earth sighed. "If there were another choice, I would take it," she whispered to the wrecked kingdom. As much pride as she had felt in Princess Nuala, she felt an equal disappointment in her twin. Time had not healed the wounds in his heart because he had not allowed it to. Rather than mend his soul, Nuada chose to splinter it further, to _become human_, and in the worst possible way. Having him living deep in her domain, Earth had felt his hatred like a white hot brand pressed into her heart. She knew she should not have favourites, but humans and Elves had always been so. To have them war once was bad enough. The earth would never have been fertile again had Nuada succeeded.

He was never meant to have been a warrior anymore than his sister, yet there was a darkness in him even from an early age. Earth had thought that by linking the twins, it might be chased away by the light emanating from Nuala. She had been wrong. It seemed she had spent most of her eons-long life being wrong. She'd created Elves to be healers, to be teachers. To spread peace, not war. It was devastating at just how adept they had proven to be as warriors. Her perfect race…

She knelt. Reaching out, she picked up one of the lumps of marble, still holding its shape and recognisable as a hand. Her thumb caressed the cool stone, but it was distraction only. She knew what had to be done. Placing the hand upon the floor, she exuded a little of her power. The jagged pieces of rock began to reform, to knit back together flawlessly. Even the bits that were only now powder drifted to join the shape together. Working stone was easy for her; it was, after all, only a part of what made up the earth. In almost no time at all, a flawless marble statue lay stretched out on the floor, Earth's palm laid on his chest. With her other she touched the cool face. Prince Nuada. In perfect, ageless form. Lowering her face to his, she whispered.

"Forgive me, Silverlance. But your world needs you."

She had never given the dead life before, but like many things, resurrection was something she knew she could do, yet had no idea how she knew it. She knew what would happen, she knew what the consequences for her would be. Earth shifted slightly, and laid her lips on cold stone ones.

---

Pain.

A deep, throbbing, life-sapping pain.

His heart. His mind. Both broken.

_Nuala…_

It was the last thing he remembered.

Now, though…where was she? Silence – why was there silence in his mind? The connection wasn't there. Was he– alone? Alone for the first time in millennia? The idea was not as horrifying as it might have been. Instead he felt…safe. Warm. Protected.

Still wrapped in fuzzy sleep, nothing mattered outside of this blissful cocoon. Dimly, awareness came that he couldn't see because his eyes were closed. That the warmth was not emanating from inside him, but from his mouth. Because another mouth was on his. A kiss. He was being kissed. It did not matter who by, or why. It mattered only that it kept happening, because with every second that passed he felt more strength flow into his body, more energy in his veins. He didn't remember kisses being like this. But then it had been so long since the last… In fact, he was enjoying it so much that – not even aware he was doing it – he did the only thing that made sense.

He kissed back.

---

**A/N: Review please! Reviews make my muse happy and therefore more productive! Thanks! **


	2. Avani

**A/N: Dedicated to Hepburn, since you're the only person who reviewed - thank you very much for that. Anyone else - if you're reading then PLEASE review! Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Mom, is Uncle Abe coming for our birthday?"

"I'm not sure, honey," her mother replied, lighting the fire with a quick poke of her left hand. "We're still waiting on a reply."

The four year old girl twisted her mouth thoughtfully. "Well I hope he _does_. He missed Christmas…"

Liz turned around to give her daughter a reproving look. "Eleanor, you know he would've come if he could."

The scarlet-skinned girl looked down and nodded. "I know…" Aside from the unusual colour of her skin that she'd inherited from her father, Eleanor looked just like any other four year old – including the fact that she was covered in mud. She'd just lost at rugby to her brother, which in her opinion hadn't been a fair game, since her brother had been tackling using his right arm. When she'd complained Trevor just turned around and said that it wasn't his fault he'd been born with a stone hand.

"Now are you going to help me with this or not?" Liz asked, gesturing to where the family computer sat in the corner.

"Sure," Eleanor replied, hopping up onto the chair. "What is it we're looking for now?"

"Same thing we always are," her mother replied.

"Angel of Death," Eleanor said brightly. It seemed like an odd topic for a four year old to be researching on the internet, but for some reason she had the best computer skills of anyone Liz had ever met; apparently a talent she'd been born with. Honestly Eleanor had no idea who or what the Angel of Death was, but for as long as she could remember, her mother had been after every piece of information about him/her she could get her hands on. She'd never told her daughter why, but four year olds don't tend to remember things that don't affect them on a day to day basis.

At her daughter's cheery tone, a worried frown appeared on Liz's face for a second. She'd never told anyone – not even Red – what the Angel of Death had said to her that day. She wasn't even sure it was true…not when she found new reasons to fall in love with him everyday. There was no way in hell – no pun intended – she'd ever regret saving him. But to be on the safe side, she still researched into the Angel as much as she could. Much of it was nonsense, made up by people who had never seen anything paranormal in their lives, and yet still somehow thought they were the leading authority. It would be so much easier with Abe around to help out with all his books… But they were still locked in the BPRD headquarters, and anyway, she wasn't sure Abe would be willing to. He didn't like being reminded of anything that had happened then. She had a sneaking suspicion it was why he'd missed three out of the twins' four birthdays.

It wasn't even as if he were far away, either. None of them had gone back to America after the whole Golden Army thing. Instead Johann had found a place at the Royal Academy of Science in London, and Red and Liz had found a remote corner of County Clare and settled down. It had been exactly as Red had wanted it; a house with no neighbours, fresh air, and a yard – a rather large yard – that their kids could grow up in. There was a village about two miles away where they could get food and other essentials. It even had a small Catholic church, which made Red feel better, even if he couldn't go to Sunday service.

It hadn't been until Liz was in the ninth month of her pregnancy, and about to give birth, that they'd discovered that their normal, sleepy little Irish village was anything but. At least half its population weren't even human. Without the aid of Schuftein **(A/N: I guessed at the spelling) **Glasses it wasn't as though they could tell.

But when the hot flashes in her pregnancy actually became _literal_, they had a problem. Liz blowing up in the middle of the village square meant it became more than a problem. Her heart had sunk when she realised that it would mean they'd have to leave the corner of safety they had. Worry turned to wonder when the local shopkeeper had removed his pocket watch (apparently some kind of glamour), and turned into a Brownie. Soon enough they – HB had by this time got to her side – were surrounded by three trolls, an ogre, two goblins and more than a dozen faeries (though thankfully not Tooth Faeries). Apparently there were centaurs in the woods.

"Don't worry, my dear," the priest – not magical – had said kindly. "We are well used to the unexplainable here. You are both quite welcome."

Red didn't look as though he believed it. "You- you mean that?"

"Of course. Ireland is not as cut off from its history as some other parts of the world," the shopkeeper said. "We come here because the people remember the gods, and mortal and immortal alike can coexist peacefully. Rare to find somewhere like this nowadays."

After their experiences in Manhattan, Liz and Red could hardly argue with that, but it was hard to believe that they'd just happened to have stumbled across somewhere like this. It seemed almost too perfect. Red had answered her questions with a rare, insightful piece of wisdom. An Einstein quote, of all things. "God doesn't play dice with the universe, babe."

It was the first time Liz had been utterly speechless.

Since then things had been wonderful – if a little predictable. The twins had been born in the village, delivered by Dairine, the local Wicca priestess and her daughter, who luckily was a trained midwife. It made Liz feel a little better. It wasn't that she didn't trust magic, but she trusted Western medicine (with its pain relief) more. Still, after more than fifteen hours of tortuous pain, she'd decided that there was nothing anyone or anything could do, but that killing Red might help a _lot_. Too bad he was fireproof. All that went away though…as soon as she held her children in her arms. They were both _absolutely _worth it. Worth everything.

After that it didn't take long for a pyrokinetic, a big red demon and their children to become part of village life. Eleanor and Trevor were christened at the church, went to the school with everyone else, and all of them went to Sunday mass every week. She thought HB got bored sometimes, but he kept quiet about it. They were both thankful that their kids would have the normal childhood that they'd never had. The only dark spot in their life was Abe.

Since Nuala's death, Abe had virtually cut himself off from the outside world. She wasn't even sure where in County Clare he lived exactly. Somewhere close to water, obviously, but there was a lot of water in Ireland. They had a telephone number for him, and he sent emails occasionally – at birthdays et cetera when he couldn't make it. But aside from that…Liz was pretty certain that he'd given up everything he used to love. Music, poetry, his books. All things that had made him happy. All things that now only reminded him of the woman he'd loved and lost. Small wonder he did not like being around two friends who were blissfully happy. Still, she knew that Red missed his best friend, and she missed him too. The twins missed their godfather.

But absent friends aside, life was nice and normal.

It stayed nice and normal for four, blissful years.

---

About thirty minutes into their search, mother and daughter were interrupted by Hellboy coming in, a bagful of groceries under one arm and his son under the other. "Hey!"

"Daddy!" Without further ado, Eleanor launched herself out of the chair to latch onto her dad. Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. Definitely a daddy's girl. She didn't mind. Red was a wonderful father.

"Everything ok?" he asked, bending to peck Liz on the forehead.

She quickly closed down the web browser. "Yeah, fine. How was your day?"

"Yeah, yeah it was good…"

"But?" she asked.

Red twisted his mouth and scratched absentmindedly at a horn-stump. "Weird thing at the store though…"

"What?" she asked.

"Well you know Arawn?" he said, meaning the Brownie who ran the village shop. "In the middle of bagging the food he just ran off. Just…went like he had half an army on his tail. I left the money on the counter and left."

"That is odd," she acknowledged, "but he is a Brownie. Maybe he had…Brownie stuff to do."

"Yeah, but after me and Trevor left all of them were going," he said. "Dairine, the Brownies…faery nearly flew into my head. All of 'em, all going north fast as they could."

Liz frowned deeply. "Why?"

"No idea. When I tried to ask, Dairine just said they were being summoned."

"Summoned?" Liz exclaimed. That did not sound good. For all the magical creatures in the village to be summoned all at once? They had to be talking about a being of extreme power. And beings of extreme power were generally after more power. She and Red shared a concerned glace that was not lost on Trevor and Eleanor. But then not much was. For four year olds they were very astute, and as twins shared a bond that their parents couldn't explain. Though thankfully they didn't develop each others' injuries. Then it would be time to get worried.

"Is everything ok, Daddy?" Eleanor asked.

He forced a smile. "'Course it is, Elle. Just grown-up stuff."

The twins nodded in unison. It was a terrible explanation, but it was one that the twins had heard many times before. They'd gotten used to it. "Go get cleaned up, you two," their mother instructed. "You're not having dinner looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

The children trooped off moodily to their bedrooms, and their parents turned back to each other again. "What do you think it means?" Red asked.

"I have no idea. Not good, whatever it is."

"But it could just be some magic thing, I mean…"

"You- you said they were heading north?" she asked.

Red nodded, the significance of that not lost on him. "I know. Antrim."

"Maybe…" She sighed and shook her head, then stepped into his arms. "It can't be that…I mean…I melted that damn thing. And Nuada's long dead. Right?"

"Yeah. Nuala saw to that." There was a pause for a moment. "Think we should tell Abe?"

She thought about it. "No. There's no point in opening up old wounds."

"Except they can't be opened if they've never closed, can they?"

Liz sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I miss him, Red."

He stroked down her back. "I know. I miss him too."

---

The mutual kissing did not last long.

Only as long as it took for Earth to realise that Nuada was conscious and kissing back. She drew back with a small gasp, surprised for the first time in a very long time. Looking at the prince, though, it was clear that although he was awake he wasn't at all alert, and probably had no idea he'd returned the gesture. His eyes slid open, then narrowed immediately against the dim light in chamber. It wasn't surprising, since his eyes were new. And beautiful, she realised… Like looking into the core of a volcano. A volcano that was unfocused and looking at her in confusion. She smiled. "Welcome back."

"Welcome…back…?"

_Hmm. Not lucid quite yet then. _His voice was low, and smooth. Another thing she liked. It boded well at least. Realising her palm was still resting over his heart, she pulled away – or tried, since as soon as she moved, lightning fast reflexes caught her wrist in a tight grip. With annoyance, she realised she couldn't break his hold. Her strength had gone. She wondered what else giving so much power away had done.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Oh yes, he was a prince, this one. No matter. Goddess trumped prince any day.

"Release my hand," she said, her voice equally commanding.

Nuada decided he liked the sound of her voice. Melodious, deep, but not unfeminine. Perfect Elvish, despite her definitely _not _being an elf. Then he mentally shook himself from whatever had just happened. It did not matter what her voice was like – she could be a succubus for all he knew. "Answer me. Who-"

"Who I am is of no importance," she interrupted. "I need your help. Humanity needs your help."

It was enough for him to do a double-take. Then for him to stare at her in utter incredulity for several minutes. Something very strange was going on here. Perhaps it was a hallucination brought on by being so close to the edge of death. It didn't hurt anymore though. In fact physically he felt two thousand again, stronger than he remembered being at any point ever. Evidently, though, he was either dead or had gone mad. Perhaps he _was_ mad. Perhaps the truce with the humans hadn't driven him into exile, but to insanity. Perhaps all those centuries plotting, all those years in the dark, killing his father, reassembling the crown, awakening the Golden Army…perhaps he'd dreamed all of those things. It would certainly explain why he was dreaming this.

But when he looked up, there were the empty skeletons of the Golden soldiers glowering empty-eyed at him, arrayed in a circle around him and the mysterious woman. Who was still looking at him with that calm, authoritative look in her bright green eyes. They were a shade of the most _astonishingly green_, green. The colour that Bethmora had once been. Ignoring this, Nuada looked up to the raised dais where Nuala should have been. She wasn't there.

Quicker than anyone else could have blinked, he was stood up, his hand now around the woman's throat. "What have you done with my sister?" he demanded.

She did not seem at all perturbed, and waited only for him to relax his grip enough for her to breathe. When he did, she gave a sad smile. "I am afraid it is Nuala who needs your help more than anyone. And like it or not, Nuada, if you are to stand any chance of saving her, you need my help. And you need to stop choking me," she added, with a trace of a smirk on her face.

He frowned harder, for a moment tempted to simply break her neck and have done with it. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself. _Where _is she?"

"I have no idea," she answered calmly. "She is no longer a creature of earth; I cannot track her."

"And who are you?" he spat.

She looked for a moment as though she wouldn't answer. Finally she opened her mouth. "You may call me Avani."

"I did not ask what I _may _call you," he replied, fingers tightening again.

"As I said before: who I am is of no importance. My sisters have resurrected and taken Princess Nuala. They intend to use her to destroy the humans."

His first impulse was to let them, since anyone who wanted to and had the power to wipe that slime off the face of the Earth had his full support – except for the fact that _no one _could ever, ever dare to use Nuala. Much less against her will, and there was no way his sister would in a million years kill anyone. She'd seen the same atrocities, the same battles and the same bloodshed that he had. She hadn't fought, but he knew that her horror was no less than his. But Nuala's answer had been to sink into her sorrows and fade with the receding forests of the world. It was the only thing they had ever disagreed on. The idea of the proud, noble peoples of magic _fading _was something he could not bear. It was so abhorrent that he felt sick at the very thought of it.

But unfortunately for him, and them, Nuala had the same abhorrence at the thought of any violence. Where he felt rage, she only felt sorrow.

Nuada had to swallow at the thought of Nuala killing anything, human or not. In truth, it was the only thing that had kept him from going mad in all those battles, from the bloodlust consuming him. Knowing that at the other end of this link there was a being of light, and purity, and goodness who would never harm another living soul. Knowing that at the end of it all, he'd find redemption in her. Those were the last words she'd spoken to him, in the failing light of their bond.

_I forgive you. _

Narrowing his eyes lest Avani see the emotions roiling in them, Nuada finally released her throat and looked at her, for the first time, as someone not to be crushed right away.

"What do you need me to do?"

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. DIRP

**A/N: Thank you to the two people who have reviewed, it's wonderful to get some feedback. IF YOU ARE READING BUT NOT REVIEWING – I accept anonymous reviews! It takes all of two seconds to type "it's good" or "it's bad" in the box! PLEASE!**

**Chapter Two - DIRP**

"In a moment," Avani answered. "First-" She cut off with a smile as she looked behind him. "Come out. It's quite safe," she said in Gaelic.

Nuada turned, frowning, to see who or what she was talking to. There was nothing except the dully shimmering hulks of- wait… Hovering behind a giant knee was a redheaded, frail-limbed figure, who as soon as it saw Nuada ducked back behind the Golden soldier. Ah. A pixie.

Avani crouched and chuckled slightly. "We will not harm you, I swear."

It seemed to be enough assurance for the pixie, even though Nuada had always known them to be very suspicious creatures, and the miniature creature walked slowly up to the two bigger figures. Closer to, it was clear he was a male pixie. He sank into a deep bow to Avani, touching the hem of her robe in a mark of respect. "Majesty."

Nuada looked at the woman, surprised once more and again wondering what kind of creature she was. Nothing he'd ever come across, that much was certain. The pixie broke into his reflections by bowing only a little less deeply to him. "Your Highness."

Surprise seemed to be the flavour of the day. After what he'd done, he was still regarded as a prince? He'd committed regicide and patricide in one stroke, tried to resurrect something that was regarded as evil even by most of magickind. Nevertheless, he inclined his head to the pixie. Avani stood too, and spoke. "How many are coming?"

"Most of Ireland heard the summons, my lady," he answered. "My home glade lies very close, so I was able to come as soon as you called. I know there is a faery colony nearby too-"

As if on cue, a palm sized faery darted in to land next to the pixie, echoing his movements by bowing to Avani. Without warning, though, suddenly she (Nuada thought it was a she, it was moving far too quickly to be sure), darted into the air again, flying into his face close enough for Nuada to feel a tiny fingertip poke him on the nose. He got an impression of tiny fury; luminous brown eyes, small, frail limbs wrapped in nettle leaves and wings like gossamer, before she flitted away again to rap the empty skull of a Golden soldier, beginning to gesture furiously at Nuada again. _I am not forgiven by all then. _

"Enough," Avani said calmly, holding out her hand. Recognising the tone of command, the faery flew toward her and settled, cross-legged, in her palm. The woman lifted her up to sit on her shoulder so that the faery could talk to her. Faeries didn't have voices as such, instead communicating telepathically. Even so, their telepathic field was weak, so they had to be very close to the brain for their magic to penetrate.

After a few moments, Avani blinked in surprise. "Already?"

The faery nodded, then paused, shooting another dirty look at the elven prince. As Avani shifted slightly, the faery had to intertwine her minute hands in the long strands of Avani's hair to keep her perch. Nuada caught himself imagining how it would feel to run his fingers through the mahogany tresses. Mentally shaking himself, he suppressed a sigh. It really had been too long since he'd last had a lover.

"I know what he tried to do. But look, the Golden Army has been shut down," Avani said, gesturing. "It can never be reawakened. Your flowers are safe, I promise you."

Apparently still unconvinced, the faery dropped off Avani's shoulder and flew over to where Nuada's dagger was on the floor, still lying where he'd dropped it four years earlier. Though it was obviously a strain for her, she picked it up and lugged it back upwards to drop into Avani's hand. The woman sighed. "Is this absolutely necessary?"

The faery nodded resolutely and crossed her arms. Avani shrugged. "Very well." Then she held the dagger out, hilt-first, to Nuada. "A blood oath is required, Silverlance. That you will never again try to reawaken the Golden Army."

He scoffed. "I will _not _make a blood oath to anyone who is not either a trusted ally or vassal." He felt a small wave of grief for Wink. The huge troll had been both. "Much less one faery," he continued. "Especially since I cannot reawaken the Army even should I wish to."

Avani was did not seem surprised, only vaguely disappointed. "Is this your final word on the matter?"

"It is."

She gave another sigh. "Then very well." She turned to the faery. "Since Elvish blood is not forthcoming, will you accept mine?"

The pixie at their feet gasped. "Majesty, that is too generous an offer-"

She held up a hand. "If it will ease your mind, then I am willing."

The faery nodded hesitantly, and Avani drew the prodigiously sharp point of the blade across her fingertip. A pale green liquid oozed from the tiny cut. It reminded him of aloe. "I will not let the Golden Army be reawakened, you have my bond," Avani spoke in a clear, carrying voice.

Nuada watched in fascination; what manner of creature – of such obvious power – would make a blood oath so freely, and to a common faery, of all things? The wonder did not cease, however, when a drop of blood fell to the stone floor and blossomed into a flawless black rose. Avani looked up and met his golden gaze, hers strangely fearful at what he might say. Deciding to say nothing for the moment, Nuada transferred his attention to the tiny creature sitting on her shoulder.

The oath seemed to be enough for the faery, for she rose again and bowed in mid-air to Avani, then repeated the gesture to the prince, though a little reluctantly. Finally flitting back to Avani, the faery grabbed the tip of her finger and tugged on it, pulling the woman toward the outside world. She turned to Nuada. "I will be back soon; in the meantime more should be coming. Tend to the prince, fetch him whatever he asks for," she added to the pixie.

He bowed. "Of course, my lady."

She took another two faery-urged steps before Nuada suddenly realised he had no idea what was going on. Without him needing to call her name, Avani turned around and waited.

"If you will not tell me who you are," he began, "then tell me what you are. You are not human," he stated, lip curling at even the word.

"No," she agreed. "Nor am I elfkind, or any other species you may think of. What I am is synonymous with _who _I am, and perhaps one day I will tell you, _Celebhyanda_, but today is not that day." She walked to the left and stretched a hand over the puddle of gold that was once the crown of Bethmora, long since cold. At her silent command, however it rose into the air, and formed a perfect sphere. It dropped into Avani's palm, and she turned back to Nuada.

"You had another question."

He opened his mouth and chuckled. "You have yet to leave me unsurprised by any of your answers," he said.

She gave a wry smile. "Then ask me a boring question with a predictable response."

"Why would you make a blood oath over something you know is irrelevant? Why would you trust a mere faery to keep it?"

"I think the question is, my Prince, why _wouldn't_ you?"

---

"Uh, Dr Krauss?"

"What is it, young man?" the clipped German-accented voice replied, sounding annoyed about being interrupted in the midst of his quantum mechanics lecture.

"There's a call waiting for you from an Abraham Sapien? He's says it's urgent."

Curiosity sufficiently piqued, Johann Krauss nodded. "I am on my way." Turning back to the students, he dismissed the class. "We will have to leave it there; I will be in my office should you have any questions."

They all traipsed out, with Johann pausing only as long as it took to gather his papers before following. Entering his office, he picked up the phone. "Abraham, mein freund, how are you?"

"Hello, Dr Krauss," the crisp voice of the icthyo sapien replied smoothly. The connection was a little crackly, since wherever in County Clare Abe was obviously was supplied by very old copper wiring. "I am well thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, just fine, but I suspect you did not call me to discuss my health. You told my assistant this was urgent."

"Indeed it is. I wonder if you might be able to confirm something for me – I'm afraid the equipment I have at my disposal is far inferior to yours."

"Of course." Johann opened the lid of a laptop computer that sat on his desk, entering the password quickly. The computer was his own personal design, with a larger hard drive than any computer available on the market, and he'd also designed all the programmes and software on it – all highly classified. Thanks to him and his work, the British government now was the leading authority on paranormal activity all over the world. Strictly speaking Johann was not supposed to have the software on his personal computer, but as he invented it, such small breaches of the Official Secrets Act could be overlooked.

"What is it you need to know?"

"Well as you know I've designed a programme to monitor the magic fields around the world, and about an hour ago there was a massive surge coming from somewhere north of here, but I'm unable to pinpoint the exact source. Perhaps you could?"

"Ah yes, I'm just checking now." When Johann opened the programme and ran a scan, there had indeed been an enormous peak in the magic field that came from all the magical creatures living in the world. Sadly, it was getting weaker and weaker every year, though still fairly high in the remotest places of the world. Spikes were normally generated by a lot of magic being used at once, generally by a collection of magical beings, since it was rare to get a singular entity with that much power. Worrying if that were the case.

Unfortunately it wasn't the only worrying thing, since the computer was showing the surge had come from Country Antrim, Northern Ireland. From, if the readings were correct, where the remains of the Golden Army still stood. Johann swore violently in his mind.

"Dr Krauss?" Abe's voice enquired politely.

Johann thought fast. He obviously couldn't tell the other man where the spike had originated from – Abe would probably go haring off to Antrim alone. "It seems to have come from Scotland. A town on the west coast called Oban."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Dr Krauss. I will not take up anymore of your valuable time."

"It is no trouble at all, Abraham. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I do not believe so. Goodbye, Dr Krauss, take care."

Before Johann could utter another word, Abe was gone. A pneumatic hiss escaped Johann. It was the closest thing he could do to a sad sigh. Though he'd only been working at the BPRD for a short time, he'd grown to respect and like. A friend. He, of all people, knew what it was like to lose the person you loved so dearly. When Elsa died… He'd tried to cross the border between life and death. He'd failed, now trapped between them, and unable to touch either. He did not wish anyone else to suffer the same fate – though it appeared that Abraham was going through the next worst thing; losing the ability to live without being granted the release of death.

Johann shook his head. Only time would tell. In the meantime, something had happened in Country Antrim. "Computer," he ordered, "isolate origin of surge to within a one kilometre radius."

It beeped and helpfully did as he said, the highlighted area shrinking to show only Antrim on the screen, and then further still, to a region very close to the Giant's Causeway. At the side of the screen was a list of any previous paranormal activity in the vicinity. But he did not need to check. Bethmora. The spike of magic had emanated from the ruins of Bethmora.

Giving another mechanical sigh, Johann reached again for the phone, pressing 1 on the speed-dial. It was his direct line to the head of the Defensive Institute of Research into Paranormality. It was like everything between America and Britain, he noted. The same, just a little bit different. Still, the British had a little more regard for rules that he liked.

The phone on the other end rang no more than twice before it was picked up. "Ros Myers," a crisp woman's voice answered. **(A/N: the character is from the BBC's **_**Spooks, **_**which I don't own). **

"Johann Krauss here, Ms Myers."

"Dr Krauss. I'll assume it's important."

"Yes, it is. There was a surge in the magic field earlier today, a spike of enormous power; I have tracked the source and it came from County Antrim, Northern Ireland."

"I do know where Country Antrim is," she replied dryly. "Bethmora. Is it your opinion that further investigation is required?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'll dispatch a team immediately," she said.

"If I may, Ms Myers?"

"Go on."

"I believe that a full team may not be required. There are already experienced people living in the Republic of Ireland who I am sure could get there much faster."

"Hellboy," she supplied. "And the other former BPRD agents."

"Yes."

"Perhaps not. Discretion is needed – and that demon is the antithesis of it."

"I cannot argue there," he answered, "but I believe that he has mellowed somewhat since leaving the United States. And let us not forget that Ms Sherman is also good at keeping him under a semblance of control."

"Yes, I should imagine she is," Ros answered. Over the phone, Johann heard the sounds of pages being turned slowly. Their files, he guessed. Finally she took a deep breath. "Very well. I'll get on the phone to my Irish counterpart and organise transportation for them to the border. Then we'll transport them to Antrim."

"Excellent. I will get in contact."

"Good. And do make sure they remember it is by the good grace of the Irish government that they are allowed to stay in County Clare. And that my contacts there are many." Before Johann could say anything about the unconscionable nature of such a plan, she continued. "Do you have any idea about what might have caused the surge?"

"It could be one of two things, I think," he said. "One – a group of magical beings acting conjuncture with each other…"

"And two?"

"The second possibility is that the magic originated from a singular being of immense power. Obviously that is highly improbable."

"I hope you're right." With that, she put the phone down.

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Need To Know

**A/N: Thank you to BadWolf-Phoenix, Shade, Hepburn, RecordxPlayer, DawnBlade2015, Marisela and Maiken for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Here's the next chappie – and Happy New Year! **

**Chapter Three **

"Mom! Trevor pushed me again!"

"Push him back, sweetie," Liz replied, not really listening. She was reading her favourite Mills and Boon – for about the hundredth time, and each time she read it, he enjoyed it a little bit less. It was disappointing really. As a teenager it was thrilling, and far away, since at that age she'd been shunned by society, it was the nearest thing to romance she'd figured she was going to get.

There was a metallic sounding crash from the kitchen (Red was cooking), and Liz smiled. She was right about one thing. She never did get a rescue from one of the handsome heroes. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Still smiling, she put her book down and walked into the kitchen, giggling at the picture that greeted her.

Red was covered, head to toe, in white flour. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Going well then?"

"This…" he began, indicating his floury state, "is just a temporary setback. Pasty's not fun, you know," he told her glumly.

Liz laughed out loud properly. Who would have thought it – Hellboy, making pastry.

Her smile quickly vanished when he put flour all over her head. "Red!"

Before she could flame up, the phone rang, and still chuckling, Red went to answer it. "Yeah." Within seconds, his jovial expression faded. It wasn't that he didn't like Johann – ok, it _was _that he didn't like Johann – but his respect for him had increased quite substantially since the events four years ago. But the guy never called with good news. Or just to say hi, in fact.

Johann wasn't helping his case much by basically helping the British government blackmail them. Though at least he sounded apologetic. When Red hung up the phone, his face was as serious as Liz had ever seen it. "What is it?" she asked.

"You know I said all the magical creatures were heading north?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That was Johann. Apparently there was a magic surge earlier. It came from Antrim. Bethmora. And he wants us to investigate. Or rather, he called to say that the British government want us to investigate. Or they'll be 'consequences'," he said heavily.

"They're blackmailing us?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yup."

"Do we even have a choice?"

"Doesn't look like it."

Liz let out a very loud curse that he was thankful the kids hadn't been around to hear, then balled her fists, smoke beginning to rise from her hair. "Which one of us should go?" she asked, after taking several deep breaths. It had been years since she'd really lost control, and didn't want it happening a) when the kids were around or b) inside the house.

Red had that reluctant look on his face again. There was something else he didn't want to say, and wasn't willing to. Liz worked it out, and flamed up immediately. "They want us _both _to go?!"

He nodded. "Ordered us to, in fact."

The flames swimming around Liz flared again, and she let out a hiss of pure rage. "Bastards." She took a deep breath and willed herself to cool. It took some time, but the fire extinguished, leaving only the cross around her throat glowing slightly with heat. "Well what about the kids? We can't just leave them on their own!"

He shook his head and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the fridge. When they'd both calmed down a bit, he shook his head. "What can we do?"

"Fuck them," she replied vehemently. "There's no way I'm leaving the kids."

"If we wanna stay here, we've got no choice," he pointed out. "But we can't take Elle and Trevor with us." He paused for a moment. "Think Abe might come take care of 'em?"

She looked sceptical. "I don't know, Red…do you really think he'd come?"

"Course he will!" Red exclaimed. "He's still Abe! Even if he has gone a bit…society-shy lately."

Liz sighed. "I guess we've got no choice. I'll email him." Email would probably get a faster response, since Abe never answered the phone.

She moved over to the family computer while Red left the house, walking toward the tool shed at the bottom of their very large garden. It was where he kept all his weaponry now, mainly because Liz flatly refused to have it anywhere it might be possible for the children to get at it. It was also the only place he was allowed to keep his cigars – not by Liz, this time, but Elle – who since discovering that smoking was bad for health had flushed his whole stock down the toilet. Needless to say, Red had been less than impressed with $500 worth of Cubans going down the drain. Not that it had done any good arguing with his daughter, since the right combination of puppy dog eyes and wobbly bottom lip got him every time, and Eleanor had it down to a fine art.

Unlocking the door to the shed, he yanked open the door with a rusty screech and walked inside to the steel building. Damn, it needed a clean in here. Lighting a cigar, he took a look around at the various pointy, sharp and explosive objects arrayed on the walls. Picking up his favourite gun, he let a slow smile spread across his face. It really had been too long since he'd shot something big and ugly.

He was looking forward to it.

---

At the exit leading to the outside world, Avani found the Goblin master-blacksmith waiting for her, blocking the way. She inclined her head to him. "Master."

He bowed as best he could. "Majesty. I imagine you know that to get to the surface-"

She held out the glittering orb. "I must pay a fee of passage."

He took it. "And you think this will suffice?"

"It will," she stated. "Or…"

"Or?" he asked hopefully.

"You have coped well without legs," she replied, her tone silk-covered-steel. "Though I do not imagine that it will be that easy with no arms as well."

He only grunted, but then wheeled around and led the way. Avani walked beside him, the leaves of her gown trailing softly over the rock floor. "My friend will want a word with you," he told her, "messing with my friend's dominion."

"It is the Angel's _duty_," Avani said. "And only because it was given. All life of the earth is _my_ dominion. Besides, he is needed."

"If you say so," the goblin shrugged.

They came to the entrance to the outside world, and the master-blacksmith paused again, and Avani looked at him impatiently. "I have not seen or felt sunlight for millennia, Master. Open the portal," she ordered.

He did, and golden light filled the archway, bathing Avani in its luminosity. If she had been beautiful before, now she glowed, radiant and brilliant. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun with a joyful smile. It was like being embraced in warmth. _Hello, brother. _

The light intensified slightly – even though it was midwinter, she stood now in summer. Without words, it was being told she'd been missed. Finally opening her eyes with a sad sigh, Avanti looked directly at the sun. Its dazzling brightness was no danger to her eyes, and she observed it quietly for a minute more before looking away.

"Thank you, Master," she said without looking at him.

A few steps forward, and she was on the surface. The grass against her bare feet tickled slightly, but it was with a sense of sadness that she felt it. She would never again be connected to the earth the way she had. She'd lost wholeness now.

Watching her go, the master-blacksmith wondered if Prince Nuada knew just how much he had cost her.

Avani knew there would be creatures waiting for her, but had had no idea how many. When she'd met the master-blacksmith, her faery had vanished, but now she reappeared, coming to settle on Avani's shoulder.

_Others are here, _she whispered. _My colony. There are trolls as well as centaurs, my lady. Half a dozen Brownies. _

"Leprechauns?"

The faery shook her head. _No. The leprechaun community has suffered more than most, _she answered sadly.

The woman felt her own grief echo back. There had been a time where the hills of Ireland were teeming with leprechauns. Now they were all gone?

_Certainly they felt your summons, Majesty, but I doubt any will come. _

Avani nodded thoughtfully, thinking hard. There had to be something she could do. She must be able to save the humans and stop their destruction. Or at least save a part of the world she had made? Doing nothing was unthinkable, but something so extreme as Nuada's solution was equally abhorrent. There had to be something…

Blinking, she came to a sudden stop, and the faery fell from her shoulder. Avani caught her before she had chance to fly back up, and before she'd even thought about it. Frowning slightly, she lifted the faery back up.

_Thank you, Majesty. You have very quick reflexes. _

Avani nodded. _It would seem so. _Pushing her puzzlement to the back of her mind, she focused on what had caused her to stop in the first place. There were over fifty creatures in front of her, all arrayed in a semicircle and all bowing. She felt her face heat – it had been a very long time since she'd done this. She reminded herself that fifty was nothing, that in the old days she'd had crowds of thousands lining up to worship her and to ask boons. But that had been when she knew she had the power of the planet behind her. _No. _She drew herself up. She could deal with fifty.

"Rise."

They all did so, still not meeting her eyes. "Thank you all for coming," she said in a clear, carrying voice. "I must offer my apologies for summoning you here, but it could not be avoided. I need help, from all of you."

There was a faint stir at these words, as though a light breeze blew across the coastline. She knew what they were thinking. What could an earth goddess possibly need help with? However, they'd all felt the surge of Sky and Sea, even if they had not known what had happened.

"My sisters have resurrected Princess Nuala. They have infused her with the power of air and water, and taken her. They intend to use her as their weapon to destroy mankind."

More muttering, this time not even trying to hide it. "What do you wish us to do, Majesty?" one of the older centaurs asked.

"Find her. She is no longer a creature of earth – her whereabouts a mystery to me. I know that like me you do not wish to see this land soaked in blood, as it once was."

Seeing his hesitation, she nodded at the centaur. "Ask, Arnur."

Looking not at all surprised she knew his name, the centaur did, folding his arms. "Are the rumours true? That not only has the princess arisen, but her twin too?"

"They are," she confirmed. "I have resurrected Prince Nuada."

She had to pause, then, because at her words, all the magical creatures assembled burst into speech. Some were crying in outrage, others welcoming the move, and all were arguing. It was not until Avani stamped her foot, sending a small shockwave through the ground, that they fell silent again.

"Whether I have your approval or not, I have done it, and it cannot be undone. I have made a blood oath that the Golden Army will never reawaken, and to that I hold. The prince will help me to find and stop his sister."

"Does he know that?" a newly-arrived pixie asked.

"He will," she said quellingly.

The pixie only folded her arms, looking not at all impressed. Avani guessed she was quite young – though it was hard to tell with magickind – and did not know to whom she spoke. "And you think he'll agree?" she asked sceptically. "No offense but Prince Nuada is hardly likely to agree to help you to kill his twin."

"That is good, for I do not intend to kill her. I have had enough of questions!" she added in a sharp tone when the pixie opened her mouth again. "Things are as they are. I do not order any of you; but I do need your help. Do not trust to heaven or ocean – both will betray you now."

The pixie had one final question. "And why should we wish to help the humans? After all they have done to us?"

There were murmurings of assent, but all were quickly silenced from one green glare, Avani's eyes glowing slightly in her anger. "As I said. I _do not _order any of you. But rest assured any who betray me will feel the full force of my wrath, is that understood? Likewise, any who would wish Prince Nuada _or _his sister harm will answer to me. They both reside under my protection now."

That wasn't quite true – during the resurrection she'd given Nuada a hefty chunk of her power, and he'd be more than capable of defending himself against attacks both magical and physical now – but he didn't know that. And he didn't have to know. An almost unbeatable warrior was one thing; give him the knowledge of magic and there'd be no telling what he might do. No, it was better for all that Nuada's sudden affinity with magic remained a secret, even from himself.

"Now. If you wish to help me, I would be eternally in your debt. I need to know where Princess Nuala is, and what she is doing. Rest assured, as far as the humans go, I will not allow them to continue to destroy any more of my people, or to corrupt the earth completely."

"Some might say they have already done that," Arnur said.

"Would you?" she shot back.

He shook his head. "Nay. Not yet. But unless something is done the planet will soon be overrun."

"I know that better than any," she replied imperiously. "Are my assurances not enough for you?"

He bowed immediately. "Of course. My apologies, Majesty."

She nodded. "Go. Seek out Princess Nuala."

They all gave another bow, and finally Avani turned to go back underground. There was a prince waiting for answers.

---

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Let me know how you liked it!**


	5. Remorse And Wisdom

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so much for everyone who reviewed! It makes me happier than I can say. Here's the next one, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four – Remorse and Wisdom**

When she went underground, she walked along the paths back to where Nuada was, still with her faery on her shoulder. "What is your name, by the way?" she asked.

_Blaithin_, _Majesty. _

Avani nodded and carried on walking, somewhat slower than normal, brooding over her surroundings.

_What…was it like, Majesty? _Blaithin asked timidly.

"Bethmora?" She sighed. "Alive. More alive than anywhere else I ever let flourish. It has its rivals now, in the rainforests far south of here… But back then…Nothing could touch its splendour."

Looking around, at the dust and decay, at the decline and dilapidation, but most of all the death, it was hard to remember that there had once been life in this place. Even harder to realise that it had been her that took it away. The curse of the Golden Army. The curse that she laid upon this place. While the evil of those monstrosities lay in the ground, plants died, trees withered and people were driven away. Now that the Gold was hollow and empty…growth might come back here. It was the way of the earth – her way. Repair came easier for her than for Sea or Sky.

She climbed the steps without thinking, weaving in and out of Golden Soldiers until she came to the dais. It was empty, but Avani knew where Nuada was. He, at least, was still a creature of earth. As much as she was, now. She found him in what had once been the royal chambers – King Balor's rooms, if she was not mistaken. Time must surely have dulled Nuada's memory of the palace layout, for she did not think he would consent to use his father's rooms if he had remembered. Either that or he did not feel remorse for his actions.

She did not want to think that was the case.

The pixie she'd left tending Nuada opened the door for her with a small bow, then followed her into the room with two silver goblets and a corresponding jug of spring water. He placed them on the floor next to where Avani settled herself on the cool marble, then left the two alone.

"Will you drink with me?" she asked.

Nuada, out of his bloodstained clothing and in garments of black silk with a red sash now, walked toward her and sat silently. "You do not wear the royal crest," she noted.

"No," he said.

She did not feel like pursuing it further, but smiled inwardly. It looked as though she'd been right about his guilt. She poured the water and slid a goblet to him, before doing the same. She did not sip straightaway though, instead putting one finger into the crystal clear liquid and drawing it back again. A thin stream of water followed it, being gradually drawn into her skin.

Nuada watched in silent fascination. It was not a method of quenching thirst he'd ever seen before. Rather like a plant. So she did have a connection to earth. Now he had to find out the nature of the connection.

"I have dispatched people to search for Nuala," she told him, immediately snapping his attentions back to the search for his sister.

"People?" he asked suspiciously.

"Magickind," she answered. "You need not fear that I would send humans. Centaurs, goblins, trolls primarily. Though anyone with a connection to the magic field will have felt my summons."

"Who are you to summon them?" he frowned.

"Though the humans will also have detected the surge," she continued, as if she had not heard him. "Admittedly, they cannot gain entry to Bethmora-"

"Do not call it that," he interrupted.

"Why?" she asked in curiosity, not reacting to his harsh tone.

"Because this is not Bethmora."

"It was. And is Bethmora not wherever the king resides? You are here, are you not?"

The blade of his sword was at her neck before she blinked. She did not flinch. "I would be very careful, if I were you," he said calmly. "I am not the king."

She maintained eye contact. "Your father allowed you to kill him. He welcomed death, believe me."

The blade dug into her skin, and she felt one drop of blood begin a slow descent along her neck. "Silence!"

"You carry guilt you do not have to," she replied. "I would think you would welcome a release from some of it." Her hand, warm and steady, came up to settle over his. "You did what you thought to be right, Nuada. It was the only way for you to learn. Balor knew that. You did it because you were passionate about your cause, misguided though you were."

"Misguided?" he spat. "I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for-"

"Nuala?" she completed. "Perhaps you should look more closely at the wisdom of your sister, Your Highness," she said, her voice hardening again. "Do not think that her choice was for you alone. Nuala chose to save the Earth."

"_I _would have saved the Earth!" His eyes were blazing now, molten gold that told of a storm about to break. "With the humans gone nature would have taken its true course once more! The Earth would have bloomed!"

"Wrong!" she snapped, the luminosity in her eyes beginning once more. "How can you think that such bloodshed would have promoted new life? Birth from _genocide_?"

"How many species have they wiped out? How many millions of deaths have _they _perpetrated?" he demanded.

"Are you so blinded by your hatred of them that all you can see is vengeance?" she asked, her tone sad now. "Things are not as stark as they seem. The world is in a delicate balance; yes, the humans have upset this balance, but destroying them would have destroyed any chance of equilibrium." She slowly pulled the blade from her throat. "It is time to give up your crusade, Silverlance." Her eyes flicked down to his chest, to where the scar lay under the silk. "You must heal…If you are to help the Earth do the same."

Nuada stared at her as the glow in her eyes faded. Her conviction mirrored his, but, strangely, he didn't want to rebel against her words. She _knew _she was right, it was not a question of opinion. But then once upon a time he had been equally certain. He frowned, partly out of bemusement and partly simple loss. He needed his sister's guidance. There was a void now, and his own mind seemed dark and alien to him, a place he could easily get lost in. It all seemed too big and too fragile for one person to hold together – but he was alone now, and had no choice.

Avani looked away slightly to pour more water, draining the goblet again in the same way. "There is a problem in stopping Nuala," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"I do not know how to," she said simply. "With her power over the seas and skies I have not the strength to stop her. I hoped you knew how to."

"And if I say I do not? Am I to be returned to stone?"

"No," she said. "What you choose to do now is up to you."

He absorbed that and did not speak for some moments. Avani seemed to expect it, since she did not press him, instead pushing her fingertips against the stone floor. Or sinking into it, he saw, like the very solid marble was in fact wet sand, and easily malleable. After a moment, her hands were wrist-deep in the stone. Slowly, and gently, she drew out two plants, one in either hand. Just pale green shoots at first, they quickly thickened, turning darker in colour as bark grew. Knobs appeared on the tiny branches, forming tightly furled scrolls of leaves, uncurling to flatten out into their adult shapes. As they grew, Avani whispered to them, words in a language that was either made-up or so ancient he'd never heard it before. What was said he couldn't understand, but the tone was definitely encouraging, and Avani smiled as she coaxed the plants through their accelerated growth. Soon enough two small trees were standing tall, rooted proudly in the stone with Avani's hands wrapped around their slender but sturdy trunks.

She took her hands away, but the trees did not stop shuddering or pushing toward the ceiling. Eventually they stopped, but round spheres were now growing, swelling and colouring. The slender branches drooped slightly with the weight of them. On one tree were golden apples, on the other green pears.

Avani twisted a pear gently from the tree, and bit into it. "Eat," she said, noticing Nuada still staring at her.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his tone bordering on trepidation.

She gave a half-smile. "Are you not getting tired of asking me that?"

---

_Two days later._

There was a knock at the door. Liz glanced up at the clock on the wall and gave a slightly nervous smile. _Right on time_. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Abe!"

She greeted the blue man with a firm hug – which he lightly returned – and then stepped back to let him enter the house properly. "We really appreciate this, you know."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm fond of the childre-"

"Uncle Abe!"

"Oooph!"

It wasn't a terribly dignified sound to make, but then it wasn't terribly dignified to have your two godchildren slam into you either. Eleanor and Trevor didn't appear to notice, and only hugged tighter, questions and greetings spilling out of their mouths in equal measure. "Did it take you long to get here?"

"We missed you, Uncle Abe-"

"How come you didn't come for Christmas?"

"Can we stay up late tonight?"

"You smell funny, Uncle Abe-"

"Is it raining?"

"Did you bring any sweets?"

"You have to come for our birthday, Uncle Abe, because-"

"Let him breathe, you two!" Red said as he came forward to greet his best friend.

The two kids disengaged themselves and grinned wordlessly while their father pulled Abe into a tight hug. "Good to see you."

"You as well."

"Kids, can you get Abe a glass of water, please?" Liz asked.

Elle and Trevor went into the kitchen.

Abe looked toward his friends. "I assume you've been called to deal with the situation in Oban."

Behind him, Red adopted a puzzled expression and mouthed the word "Oban?"

Liz, luckily, was a better liar. "Yeah," she answered. "Irish government are sending cars to take us to the airport and then we'll fly to Oban." Considering that she had no idea where Oban was, Liz was very convincing. Sounded far away though.

And apparently was, if Abe's nodding was anything to go by. "Well I hope you find whatever the disturbance was quickly."

"What disturbance?" Elle asked, as she and Trevor came out of the kitchen – she with a glass of water and Trevor carrying a cartridge of bullets that his dad had left in the kitchen.

"It's nothing to worry about, sweetie," Liz told her daughter, smiling and bending to give both her children hugs. "You two be good for Abe, ok? You do what you're told and _brush your teeth, _Trevor."

"Aw man!"

"I love you," she finished with a squeeze of her son.

Hellboy knelt down and opened his arms, and the kids ran straight into him. "We love you, Daddy."

"Love ya too. And do I hope you paid attention to your mom, 'cause you better do what Abe says, ok?"

They both nodded. "Be careful," Elle said, suddenly sounding very much like her mother.

Trevor rolled his eyes and punched his sister lightly on the arm – with his non-stone hand. "They're gonna be fine, Elle."

"What do you know? Just because-"

"Don't start bickering, you two."

After a few more almost arguments, another few hugs and a list of warnings given to Abe, Liz and Red left, heading toward the centre of the village where the cars would pick them up. Once the front door was shut, Abe found both of his hands summarily grabbed and yanked further into the house. As both twins raced off to get whatever it was they wanted to show him, Abe experienced a small revelation, and allowed himself a small smile. The first real smile in a long time.

It was time to give up grief. It wasn't what Nuala would have wanted – he knew that. He'd always known that, but today his heart for once agreed with his brain. It wouldn't be a betrayal of her to enjoy some of life.

Especially spending time with his best friends, and their children.

---

"They're going to be alright, right?" Liz asked once they were walking down the road leading to the village.

"'Course they are, babe," Red replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me that," she said, automatically checking the gun in its holster at her side and tapping irritably on the top of it.

"It's not like we're going to be away for long, is it?"

"True," she sighed. "Let's just get this over and done with. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can get back."

They walked – marched – to the village centre, to find two police cars flanking a black limousine with dark tinted windows waiting for them. Two men in grey suits who could have belonged to any intelligence agency in the world with mirrored sunglasses and ear pieces waited for them.

The younger one stepped forward and nodded. "Agent Hellboy, Agent Sherman-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with," Red interjected, opening the door for Liz.

As soon as they were in, the two agents got in the front and the small convoy set off. Liz sat forward and began asking questions. "Do we know how big the surge was?"

"Big, ma'am," the same one answered. The other one seemed to be unable to talk. Never mind. This one had a deep, smooth voice, with the gentle lilt of the Irish accent to it. "A seven point nine on the charts, and the last time we had anything close to that was the Elemental in New York four years ago."

"How big was that?" she asked.

"A five point three, ma'am."

"So whatever it is it's more powerful than _that _thing?!" Red exclaimed.

"Yes, sir," he said, removing the sunglasses. "I'm Aiden, by the way." He scratched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "And we hope it's a collective rather than a singular being. That's what we need you to find out."

"Are we being given any backup?"

"Only me I'm afraid," came the answer. "I'm acting as your liaison with the DIRP once we get to Northern Ireland."

"How long will it take?"

"It's a four hour journey to the border, ma'am, then another two after that to the Giant's Causeway."

"It's Liz," she smiled.

Red grunted a little, and she suppressed a sigh. He always was jealous. At least they were unlikely to be with the young Irish agent long enough for Red to get him transferred to Antarctica. Aiden smiled again. "Here are the dossiers for everything we know – which isn't much, I guess. Most of it you already know, some of it's just speculation."

"Thanks," Red said, pulled the two folders from his grasp and then pressed a button on the inside door panel. An opaque screen slid up between them and the agent.

"That was mature," Liz muttered, leaning back in the seat.

Red sighed. He'd managed to piss her off again. This was going to be a long trip to Antrim.

---

**A/N: Poor Red, he's always in trouble lol. Review please! **


	6. Restoration

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU to the people that reviewed, I'm glad you like this so far. Oh, and teensy bit of bad language here ;)**

**Chapter Five - Restoration**

Despite Nuada telling her numerous times – and reinforcing it with threats of death – Avani still continued to behave as though he were King. It was entirely frustrating. Whenever they spoke to one another – which wasn't often, because Nuada was trying to avoid her – she kept talking about his reign as though it were a fact, as though he wanted to be King, as though Bethmora would flourish again.

He hadn't been back to the Golden Army chamber, since there was no point, and instead spent the next two days exploring the ruins of his childhood home. The experience was in equal measure bitter and sweet. It was a joy to look back and see the places where he'd first climbed a tree, the first time his father had left the business of being king to actually spend some time with his son and daughter.

Bitter…because that was all gone now. Orchards that had been his sanctuary now reduced to ash. The ornamental fountains in the palace courtyards now rusted shut and choked with weed – and even that was dead. This place had had _music _all the time – simply through the water and the breeze and the song of the trees. Looking at it now, Nuada could only come to accept Avani's words. Bethmora was like this because of the Golden Army. He'd been in exile by then. Perhaps he had been too hasty when he resurrected them, too focused on revenge to think about afterwards.

His feet remembered the paths that he did not, taking him to the source of the underground river. It had been the secret place that only he and Nuala shared. Only they knew how to get to the path. He followed it with a heart heavy with regret and longing for her presence. So it was with great annoyance when he found Avani standing by the stream, welling up from the rocks.

She had her back to him, and hadn't appeared to have noticed him, so he stopped to watch her for a moment. She crouched down by the rocks and put her hands, palm-down on the ground. He watched in fascination as grass covered the ground in a sweeping blanket, then as tendrils of the plant climbed up the walls. In less than a minute, the barren river source was alive and vibrant again.

"Are you going to watch me or say something?" she asked, bending to take a mouthful of water. Apparently she could drink the normal way too.

"What are you doing?"

"Sowing."

"I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

Clenching his fists, he resisted the urge to actually growl. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Are you staking claim to your kingdom?" she enquired.

"No," he replied emphatically.

She turned. "So why are you so opposed to me being here?"

Unwilling to answer, he resumed looking around the chamber. It looked more like how he remembered it. With the sound of the water rushing past, the fragrance of the flowers…it was a little piece of Bethmora, alive again. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She stared at him in surprise, and their eyes met, gold and green reassessing each other. "You're welcome," she replied. "It seems only fair."

"Fair?"

She nodded, but said nothing more. Wordlessly, they began to walk back along the path together silently. Nuada wondered if she would spread her life everywhere they walked, but she didn't – seeming to wait for him to ask. For him to take responsibility for his kingdom. Apparently he'd come across someone as stubborn as himself.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked eventually. Almost every part of him wanted to rush out into the sunlight and hunt for Nuala wherever she might be, but since he had no idea where 'might be' might be, doing so would be worse than foolish.

"Information," Avani answered. "And help. It's almost here now."

"Help?"

"Yes. I told you it would not be long until the humans came to investigate. They have sent Elizabeth Sherman. I assume Anung Un Rama is with her."

Nuada stopped dead. "And these are the people you would trust to help? That demon is crude, brutish, stupid and tried to kill me. I imagine another attempt-"

"And I suppose you were entirely blameless in that, were you?" she returned, anger beginning to cloud her features. "Nuada, you almost succeeded in killing him, resurrecting the Golden Army, wiping out an entire species and using _an Elemental _simply to prove a point!"

"Why do I sense that you are more incensed about that than anything else?" he asked, quite surprised by the vehemence with which she'd uttered that sentence with.

"Because it was a forest god!" she said. "And you, arrogant thing that you are, let it be destroyed for your own selfish principals!"

The earth began trembling as her fists curled, and with an effort of will, she stilled it. She turned her back on the prince, closed her eyes and tried not to think about the shock of grief that had punched through her when Hellboy had destroyed the forest god.

"What was he to you?" Nuada's voice was much closer now, and sorrowful. Regretful. It didn't really help.

"Does it matter?" she asked bitterly. "You killed him. Sent him to his death as though he meant nothing at all."

"You are an earth spirit?"

She turned, one tear tracking down her face. "All that majesty. All that _life, _Nuada. And you just…"

He searched her gaze, then nodded. "It was wrong," he said finally. His tone remained level, but his words were sincere.

She only nodded, began walking again. He walked with her. "Will you tell me?" she asked after a while. "My memory of it is…hazy."

"This was the orchard," he said. "Apples, mainly, though I do remember pears as well. The Rose Garden was over on that terrace," he pointed. "But you could always smell them as soon as you entered the gardens. The sweetness of their perfume was especially strong on summer evenings. The sea breeze would carry the scent inland with an eastern wind. All this was open to the sky then." Aware at how soft his voice was becoming, Nuada stopped abruptly, the old rage beginning to burn again. They'd had to bury this once light-filled place to stop the humans from finding it during the war.

She stopped for a moment with her eyes closed and her hands outstretched. "Yes…I can see it…" She opened her eyes, a smile on her face. "Beautiful."

He nodded. "Can you sense where things were?"

She smiled and put her head to one side, then moved. "Yes." She stopped, right where he knew the trees had started. "Here. The first of the pear trees." Turning, she gestured. "And there. Then rows of apple trees. There were pears every…five trees." Still smiling, she cocked her head to one side. "May I?"

"You do not need my permission," he answered.

"Yes I do. There is little point in recreating a kingdom if its king refuses to have his court there."

He sighed. "You are a very stubborn woman."

"I am not a woman. But I take your point."

"_Yes_, you have my permission."

The brief flash of a grin before she put her hands on the ground again. He stood back, wanting to observe what she did now that the wonder of her being able to do it was gone. Obviously she used magic to bring forth the seeds from the earth, but she must also be creating them, since there was nothing to use in the dead ground now. So she was a giver of life, a true _giver_, not simply a nurturer. Just as the Elemental had been. Did that mean she was a god too?

"Nuada, stop thinking and look." Her voice broke into his thoughts, and he realised she'd manage to create an entire forest in the time he'd been brooding.

So he did look. And blink. The trees were small, only waist-height, but there were at least fifty of them, marching in straight lines, equally spaced and with bright green leaves, waiting for more life. He did not understand why, but Avani looked a little sheepish.

"I am unable to bring them all to their full maturity. It would appear I am not as strong as I used to be," she sighed. "They will still keep growing, of course." She turned to smile at him – a quite disarming smile. He could almost find it…charming. "Give them another few decades."

"I won't be here in a few decades," he reminded her.

"Yes you will," she replied cheerfully. "Now, come, we must get to the surface. You have guests, Your Majesty."

Nuada let out a strangled sound that indicated he was choking down some kind of expletive.

---

"Hello again!"

Liz, Red and Aiden all stopped by the massive stone knee that poked out of the earth to see the master-blacksmith wheeling towards them. "You're finally here."

"We're expected?" Aiden asked.

"That y'are, laddie." He looked at Liz and Red. "Not injured this time, then?"

Liz smiled apologetically. "No shiny, I'm afraid."

"Well then, it's lucky Majesty's expecting you, isn't it now?" They all blinked at that.

"…who?" Liz asked, frowning.

"Her Majesty." At the continual blank looks, he sighed and shook his head. "You humans. Always forgetting your history. Bad as elves. Come on then," he said. "And you best make sure you bow," he added.

They followed a short distance, Red hissing questions in Liz's ear, only to be met with shrugs in return. "You think it's Nuala?" he asked.

"I don't see how it can be. She's dead."

"True…But who else has royal blood?"

"That we know? It's not like we know many royals."

"Good point."

The stone giant was up and awake now, the entrance beckoning them into the underground kingdom. Red heaved a sigh before entering. Within five seconds, agent, woman and demon were frozen in place, staring at the two people facing them.

"What the…fuck?!"

Then Red drew his weapon at the same time as Liz did, and they both fired at Nuada. The tiny, lethal spheres of metal followed their deadly trajectories with perfect accuracy.

Only to be stopped in midair.

The woman standing next to Nuada, whoever she was, had her hand stretched out. When she lowered it, the bullets hit the ground with dull thuds. Apparently as surprised as they were, Nuada frowned and turned to her, murmuring something in Gaelic. She replied in the same language, and he raised a pale eyebrow, but made no other response.

Liz glanced at Aiden, whose mouth had fallen open at what the woman had done. "Aiden? You understand Gaelic?" she asked.

He nodded. "She said…that lead was of the earth."

"Whatever the hell that means," Red muttered. He levelled his gun again at Nuada, but made no further move to fire. "What the _fuck _are you doing still alive?"

"Still?" the woman questioned. "There is no still, demon. He was dead. He is now alive."

Red rolled his eyes. Not another one who insisted on calling him 'demon'.

"Thought I told you to bow!" the master-blacksmith hissed.

None of them did so. "You the queen then?" Red asked sardonically.

"No," she said simply. "The king has not taken a queen. You are Elizabeth Sherman, Anung Un Rama and Aiden Doherty."

"How do you know our names?" Liz asked.

"The son of the Fallen One is known through out magickind," she said. "And the two of you were born of the earth."

"_If _I might interrupt," Nuada put in, focusing everyone's attention back on him. "My sister is still missing."

From the annoyed look she cast at him, Avani had not wanted that piece of information divulged just yet. "Ter o saer seas sar aistaedoraelia?" she snapped quietly.

"Shi baer sai thol caes sosti air velol or," he returned.

She nodded. "Ai cyrn." Looking toward where Liz and Red were waiting, still looking suspiciously at Nuada, and, by proxy, Avani. She motioned with her head. "Please come with us." Nuada left immediately, and she rolled her eyes at his back before turning to them with a smile. "I will explain on the way."

Without waiting for them, she turned and walked deeper into Bethmora – they had no choice but to follow. Aiden headed back up to the surface, saying he'd wait for them there, since he didn't like being underground. Liz soon caught up with the other woman, seeking answers. In her usual direct manner, she just asked. "So who are you?"

The other woman smiled. "A friend."

"To us?"

"To everyone except those who would seek harm to those I protect."

"And does that include humans? Because the prince doesn't have a great track record there."

"No. But he will not harm anymore humans. And likewise no human will ever harm him."

Liz absorbed that. "What's your name?"

"Avani is the current one."

"And where do you fit into all of this?"

"My sisters resurrected Princess Nuala. They have made her into a vessel for their power. They're going to use her. To destroy humanity. You've been called to help stop her."

Liz stopped. "No, we've been called to investigate what caused the magic surge."

"Then we're going home to our kids," Red chipped in.

It only made Avani smile. "They are wonderful children, Eleanor and Trevor. It is understandable you wish to return to them."

They both stopped then, murder written very clearly on their faces. "How the hell did you know what our children's names are?" Liz snarled. "I swear, if you _ever_-"

"I know their names the same way I know that your parents were called Matthew and Charlotte Sherman." She motioned to Red. "That your adopted father was Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. All were born of the earth, therefore I know all of them." She smiled again, and despite her best efforts, Liz couldn't help but feel assured. "Don't worry," she said. "I mean them no harm. But you _are _going to help me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're good people," was the simple answer.

---

**A/N: Review please! Let me know if good/bad etc! **


	7. What Love Can Do

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers – here's the next chappie, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six – What Love Can Do**

"So…let me get this straight," Red began. "Nuala was brought back to life by your sisters – so that she could destroy humanity?"

Avani nodded.

"And to stop them, _you_ brought back to life the one who, out of the two of them, wanted to destroy humanity in the first place?"

She nodded again.

"And you have no idea where she is, or what she's going to do, or how Nuada is going to help?"

"Correct."

"And finally – and this is my favourite part," he said mockingly, "-you want us to risk our lives _again _because of someone _else's _mess?!"

She looked regretful. "Yes. I am sorry." From her position seated on the floor, Avani got up and began to pace. "I cannot – and will not – blame you if you chose to turn your back on this. You have done enough to be honoured for a thousand years." She looked up and out of the small bower of trees that the three of them sat in. The prince had disappeared, but she knew where he was. "I must find Nuada. And I hope you will have agreed to help me by the time we return."

Inexplicably angry with Nuada, she struck out on a direct path for the orchard she'd planted only that morning. The trees were bigger now, about double the size they had been. She found him where she knew she would – sitting on one of the lower branches, legs swinging gently. She stopped at the foot of it and crossed her arms. "Running away. I had not realised you were a coward, Nuada."

He dropped out of the tree to land cat-footed, and without a sound. "What do you suggest I do?" he demanded, moving closer. "Sit and parley with people who would as soon kill me as look at me?"

"Yes," she replied. "Though you are wrong. As long as you mean them no harm they won't try to kill you." _And as long as I am around, they can't, _she thought privately.

"What have you told them?"

"As much as I have told you."

"Which is not much," he pointed out.

"You're quite mistaken," she told him. "I've told you all I can, Nuada. You're not ready for more yet."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yet?"

"I will," she promised. "But Nuala is the immediate problem. If you still want to hear more afterward – then I will tell you."

He nodded slowly. "That sounds fair."

"Then will you come?"

He set his mouth in a grim, resigned line. "Lead the way."

When they got back to Liz and Red, the woman stood. "We've been talking…and we will help you. At least, one of us will, but we need to know more first."

"Such as?" Nuada asked.

"Our friend Abe," Red began.

At Avani's side, Nuada bristled, and she shot him a curious glance. She had no knowledge of this 'Abe' person. And she had knowledge of every creature born on the earth. Frowning, she turned back to Liz. "Abe? Who is he? _What _is he?"

"An icthyo sapien," Liz replied.

_Ah. That would explain it. _A water-born, and water-dwelling creature. "What about him?"

"He loved Nuala," Liz said simply.

If Nuada's spine had stiffened anymore it would have snapped. "Your point?" he ground out.

"That we need to know what's gonna happen to the princess after we stop her," Red said. "We gonna have to kill her?"

"No," Avani said immediately. "I have given my word that she will not be harmed, but…" She trailed off, thinking hard. "You say that this Abe person loved her?"

They nodded.

"Does he still?" she asked.

The glanced at each other, shrugged, then nodded again. "Yup," Red said.

"Totally," Liz added.

Avani nodded slowly. "And did she love him?"

Neither of them was able to give a definite answer to that – it certainly had _appeared _that way, but then who could tell with telepaths? Aside from other telepaths, of course.

Avani looked to her left. "Nuada?"

He returned her look with a narrow-eyed glare. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked with vehemence.

"Everything," she replied. Seeing him still reluctant, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Vaeri, Nuada. Thys os moraes."

Finally, he nodded. "She did," he said shortly. Though in the years of his exile their bond had faded, he could still feel strong emotion from her – and when she'd met Abraham Sapien there was a surge that no amount of separation could dilute.

Avani did not react to this outwardly, but inwardly she'd started to wonder. Even flooding her with their power, there was no way Sky and Sea could have completely drowned who Nuala essentially was. And Nuala was essentially love. She'd killed her brother for love. She'd stopped the destruction of the humans for love. She'd fallen in love with a man cast out by the rest of the world.

"I wonder if…"

"If?" they all prompted.

"I may have thought of a way to save Nuala."

"How?" Nuada immediately demanded.

"I do not think that she would easily kill someone she loves. Whether that is you as a brother or this Abe as a lover." She looked at Red and Liz. "Where is he now?"

"Looking after the kids," Red said. "But that's what we were gonna say. Don't get him involved."

Nuada, who had been opening his mouth to growl something to that effect, shut it again in surprise. Apparently not the only one, since Avani blinked. "Why not?"

"Because he's never got over her death," Liz said. "And there's no point in telling him she's alive if she's…"

"Evil," Red grunted.

Avani knew what Nuada would do before he did it, and somehow – and much time would have passed before she worked out how – she put herself between him and Hellboy. He'd moved almost too fast for the eye to follow, and there was certainly no way that the demon would have been able to block or dodge in time. The silverlance jumped into his hand, and he seemed to fly through the air–

And Avani managed to catch his wrist, point the blade up to the ceiling. It still managed to graze against one of Red's horn stumps. Eyes of both amber and green were glowing when they met. "Don't. Ci pyr byr tael air," she whispered urgently.

"Then he should learn to hold his tongue," Nuada growled back, his face inches from hers.

"Don't be a fool," she hissed back. "Ci tyr mostia shi seil sai vylyji o."

Finally, muscles still bunched with the strain of keeping his temper, Nuada lowered his weapon, and Avani turned back to Red and Liz, anger still evident on her face but her tone level.

"There is nothing evil about Nuala. There never was – what has happened to her is no fault of hers. I cannot imagine it happening to anyone with more goodness in their hearts than Nuala."

"So what do we do?"

"Most of earth magickind is looking. If you have any contacts with the humans that could help find her-"

"We don't," Liz interjected. "We stayed out of that after…" She nodded her head at Nuada. "It was safer that way for the kids."

"It took the humans even less time than I would have anticipated to tire of you," Nuada said.

They both shot glares at him, but neither said anything to refute his claim.

"Then we wait," Avani said.

"Wait a second. Johann works for the British government. Think he might help?" Red asked Liz.

"I guess."

"Johann?"

"Another you have no knowledge of?" Nuada asked. "So much for knowing all creatures."

"He has an ectoplasmic form," Liz said.

"Then he has no connection to the earth," Avani said. "So I _wouldn't _know of him," she added to Nuada. "But you say he works for the British government? What will they do if we tell them?"

"Probably try to kill Nuala."

"Then they'll fail. And whoever they send will lose their lives," she said flatly.

"So we need magic to stop her?"

"No," she answered. "Mere magic is too weak, too diluted. What Nuala now carries is far more primal than that. Which is why I suggest using something equally primal. Someone she loves."

"Well you're not using Abe," Red said firmly.

"I concur," Nuada said, surprising everyone. His next sentence erased it. "I do not want him anywhere near my sister."

A brief frown flickered across Avani's face, and she made a mental note to ask him about his reluctance later, but nodded. "Then, Nuada, we will have to use you." She turned back to Red and Liz. "What were you saying about only one of you helping?"

"One of us has to go back to Country Clare – the children," Liz replied. "Abe's looking after them now, but if we're not going to tell him that Nuala's alive then one of us will have to go home."

"Then which one of you will it be?"

"How long have we got to decide?" Red asked.

"However long it-" She cut off as Blaithin stuck her tiny head around the corner. Avani beckoned, and the faery settled on her shoulder. _Have they returned?_

_Only with information that the princess is not in Ireland, my lady. They are searching the rest of the British Isles, and the call has been passed on, but it will take time for word to spread. Probably another day or two before all magickind knows, and then another two for a reply. _

Avani nodded and thanked the faery mentally before turning back to the others. "About four days before we will know if she is on land."

"You mean she might not be?"

Avani shrugged. "If my sisters intend to use her to destroy the humans then she will need to be on land, so it makes sense that she must be."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Her reply was simple. "We wait."

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	8. Lust

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven – Lust**

Nuada didn't know how, but appeared that the palace had been – overnight – renovated. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. He knew how – pixies were elusive and secretive creatures, even around the rest of magickind, and only showed themselves when they had to. They were however, wonderful builders; two out of the seven wonders of the ancient world had been constructed with pixie help. The humans forgot that when they decimated the pixie population. None had ever gone back to Persia after that, but they were still around to counter the laziness of human constructors at times. Shadows moving in the periphery of vision were invariably pixies. And there had to be hundreds working in Bethmora now, since almost a fifth of the palace was back to its former glory – including the guest chambers (where the human woman and the demon were staying) – and the king's quarters.

He suspected that it was on Avani's orders that the pixies had not resurrected his rooms, or any of the other royal chambers. Equally stubborn, Nuada had taken to sleeping in the unfinished parts of the palace. He had no idea where Avani slept – if she did at all. He only saw her rarely over the next few days, and then he found himself watching her draw life from apparently barren ground, mind working endlessly to try and decipher what she was.

Whatever she was, though, and whatever else she was doing, it was undeniable that life was slowly returning to the kingdom. Instead of the oppressive silence, now there was the faint sound of water again, trickling down through crevices in the rock and feeding the plants that Avani had set there. There were faint patches of luminescence in the darkest areas of the new glades – the first of many faery colonies he hoped would come back here. Just because he wasn't planning on becoming king didn't mean that he wanted Bethmora to stay dead.

"Excuse me, my lord."

He turned to see a Brownie standing behind him, bowing. "Yes?"

"My lord, there is a centaur waiting to speak to Lady Avani, but I cannot find her. Do you know where she might be?"

The first thought was that he should punish the creature for presuming to treat _him _like some kind of errand boy, but he suppressed the urge and nodded. "I believe I know where to find her. You may go."

"My king," the Brownie bowed as Nuada walked away. He flinched at that word again but did not look around, instead resolving to talk to Avani about it and settle the matter once and for all. He didn't care who or what she was anymore, only that she kept interfering where it was not her place to and opening up old wounds that were best left closed.

He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't question how he knew where Avani would be, and simply stormed through Bethmora without thinking.

The process of thought was still missing when he came upon the spring. Though at the sight that confronted him, the rage went too.

Avani stood in the stream, the water up to and flowing around her hips like cold mercury. The liquid silver against the darkness of her skin shimmered in tiny jewels, the rivulets dripped down from the ends of her hair to land with tiny plops in the water again. The soft glow of another faery colony illuminated her in ethereal splendour. Abrupt yearning surged through him in a wave that let him know exactly how long it had been since he'd laid eyes on the naked female form. Even longer since he'd lain with a beautiful woman. Or nymph. Or even a siren – though sirens tended to be rather tricky, particularly since in his experience they made quite…vocal lovers. But either way – far, far too long since he'd had a naked body and warm skin against his.

Though while she was in the water, Avani's skin wouldn't be warm. It would be deliciously cool, kissed with the spring and radiant with life. Nuada swallowed, his throat dry with desire. The lust intensified when she turned her head slightly, bending to scoop more water from the stream. With half her hair streaming down her back, it was pushed back from her face, behind her ears. They pointed delicately at the tip, exactly as his did. For the millionth time, he wondered what this creature was – a mix of elf and human. Yet not at all polluted for that. The idea of some kind of half-breed would before have filled him with revulsion, but she was…perfect. There was no other word for it.

She was…

…turning around.

If Nuada had ever heard the phrase 'deer caught in the headlights', it would be running through his mind now. Fortunately, Avani seemed to be having the same reaction. Though most of her hair was down her back, some – _enough, thank the gods _– covered her breasts, and the darkness hid what would otherwise be revealed. Still, it did nothing to lower his arousal, and if anything only heightened it when he saw the wide, surprisingly innocent expression in her eyes.

After a moment, she spoke. Very quietly – so quietly he wouldn't have heard it were he human. "Nuada?"

He'd never heard his name sound so…alluring. But uncertain too. She had no idea what he was doing there, and he had no idea what he was going to do now.

Thankfully, millennia of good breeding and having impeccable manners beaten – at times – into him kicked in. He turned, stopping with his back to her. "Forgive me," he said awkwardly.

"It is alright. I was not expecting company – though it was rather foolish to bathe here."

"The bath-house in the palace is finished," he agreed.

"But artificial," she said softly. "You may turn back," she murmured.

He started at how close her voice was suddenly, spun to see her only about a foot away, clad this time in a close-fitting, intricate lace of ferns, the pale green shoots uncurling to flatten themselves against the swell of her breasts even as he watched. Not that he was watching.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"A centaur awaits you on the surface with news."

"Awaits us," she corrected, moving past him to the path.

He put himself in her path, murder in every line of his stance. "Desist, immediately."

She stopped. "Why should I? It seems to be the only way to make you confront it."

"To what point and purpose must I confront it?" he demanded. "For the last time, I have _no _desire to ever become king. Why do you insist upon pressing this issue?"

"Because it is _your _responsibility," she replied. "I understand, Nuada, I do. You feel guilty for killing your father. And I am sorry for being so crude, but move on. Bethmora needs her king. You need to do your duty."

"What honour is there in a kingdom that must be forever hidden?"

This time, it was Avani who looked away. "I know, and please believe me, I am endeavouring to find a solution. But take this as a warning, Nuada. When we save Nuala – and we _will _– you will have to take up your father's mantle. If you truly believe that it would be best for Bethmora if I stop attempting to make you into the king I know you are, then I will." He found she had a hand on his arm with no memory of it having been put there. "But choose carefully, Nuada," she continued, her voice hardening. "Once my help is scorned, it is not offered again."

As she walked away, Nuada asked himself exactly what it was about this woman that meant she could somehow win every argument he tried to have with her. "How old are you?" he asked as they walked.

"Old," she said.

"By my standards, or the humans?"

She considered that. "I…Before you were all…like children, but…"

"But? And before what?"

"But I don't know what I am anymore." She gave a sly sideways smile. "And you are certainly no child."

He returned the smile. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not." He paused. "Let us say…for argument's sake, mind you, that I do become king after all this is over. What happens to you?"

"I walk the earth."

"Her glory is not what it once was," Nuada said.

"I know that all too well," she replied, her voice heavy with sadness and…disappointment? She sighed. "I think I understand, Nuada. I'm not saying I agree…but I understand."

"So you are still determined not to destroy the humans?"

She frowned. She would have that that her influence would have eroded his anger by now. Perhaps he carried more rage than she'd anticipated. "Yes."

"Nuala…use to tell me that they are a young race. That…we needed to teach them instead of warring with them."

"Well then she was right about one thing."

"Only one?" he enquired.

She paused to let the gate to the upper world open. "They do need teaching."

He frowned. That was not the one he would have picked. Surely they _were _young, ignorant – and that was why they needed teaching? "But-"

The gate open, Avani strode through it to greet the centaur on the other side. Nuada blinked fiercely as the sunlight hit his eyes. Had it always been so bright? As if reacting to his discomfort, the brightness of it dimmed, though the warmth seemed to intensify. Odd, considering it was midwinter – but by the gods how he'd missed the sun! Thousands of years unable to walk the earth and bask in its light. Damn the humans! He looked at Avani with anger once more, and briefly considered how she would stop him if he did reignite his crusade against them. Though, if she really did have command over the elements of earth, it would not be difficult, he imagined. He could just picture himself sunk knee-deep into previously solid ground. Not a terribly dignified image.

Pushing it aside, he focused on the centaur that was bowing to him. "Majesties."

"What is it?" Avani asked.

"I have news of Princess Nuala."

"What?" Nuada asked quickly. "Where is she?"

"On the island of Madagascar, my lord."

Avani let out a word that he did not recognise but that he was sure was a curse. "I was hoping…" She sighed. "It does not matter. My sisters would have been foolish to remain in Ireland, but crossing sky and sea will be virtually impossible."

"You were expecting her to stay in Ireland forever?" Nuada demanded.

She glanced away, looking a little sheepish. Apparently she had expected that. "I could use the earth to transport there, but as for Elizabeth Sherman and Hellboy…"

He frowned, about to ask why she had no mentioned how he was meant to get there, but Arnur interrupted. "There are others watching, and this message has come from the ??????? living in the forests there."

"They are communicating with you psychically?" Avani asked.

"Indeed, my lady."

She nodded and stepped forward. The centaur bent slightly at the waist so that they were face to face. Avani kissed his brow, much as a mother would a child. Nuada recognised the initiation of a weak psychic link, but frowned anyway.

The woman stepped back. "Contact me if you receive anymore information."

He bowed. "Yes, Majesty."

He repeated the mark of respect to Nuada, and then turned to canter away without another word. Expecting her to return underground, Nuada was surprised when Avani walked slowly over to the cliffside, gazing out over the sea. He was not sure if it was him, but it was almost as though the sea reacted to her presence – moving from a calm blue-green to the iron-grey of a storm about to break.

He moved silently toward her, stopping at her back close enough to feel the heat from her. "Madagascar," she murmured. "How can we get to Madagascar?"

"We could use a coven," he suggested. "Get them to open a road into the spirit realm."

"No," she replied. "Beside the fact that most covens are human now, any magickind would be reluctant to anger my sisters." She turned to him. "If you were willing to use humans-"

"I am not," he answered firmly. "Humans should never interfere in magic. They are creatures too ignorant for its subtleties."

She narrowed her eyes. "So you would be willing to accept human aid if they were not using magic?"

"I did not say that."

"Neither did you deny it," she said with a playful gleam in her eyes. "In any case I have an idea. Come. I need to speak to Elizabeth Sherman."

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	9. Empty Threats

**A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! I'm eternally grateful! **

**Chapter Eight - Empty Threats  
**

"So let me get this straight," Liz said. "You want us to get the Irish intelligence service to fly us to Madagascar – through skies that Nuala has power over – and across oceans that she has power over?"

"Yes," Avani said. "Is it a problem?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, it's a problem! For a start one of us has to go back to County Clare and-"

"You already told me that," Avani said. "I had considered it. You also agreed that one of you would help." She fixed Liz in a very direct look. "Which one of you is it to be?"

They looked at one another. "Me," Red said eventually.

"Excellent," Avani smiled. From the look on Nuada's face, he thought it anything but excellent. She mentally rolled her eyes and continued addressing Red. "I can understand your trepidation; crossing the sky is dangerous-"

"I'm not scared," he emphasised.

She smiled. "Then there is no problem." She turned to Nuada, still doing his best to sulk without looking sulky. "Now, we-"

She was interrupted by Blaithin landing on her shoulder. She listened for a moment, then frowned and nodded. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, gliding away and back toward the surface. She left a very awkward silence in her wake.

Red decided to break it. "So…back from the dead, huh?"

Nuada only glared at him. "Evidently."

"And the humans?" Liz asked, crossing her arms. "Are you done trying to kill us all?"

He said nothing, and Liz could feel her body temperature climbing. Finally he spoke. "If we are to work together, I will endeavour not to kill you. Unless I find myself severely irritated," he added, shooting a glare at Hellboy. Then his eyes narrowed. "And I have been proven right? You obviously do not feel safe raising your children around others."

They both looked away, uncomfortable. Much as they were loathe to admit it…he was right. It wasn't safe. "It was our choice to go to County Clare," Liz defended.

He only looked at her. "If I had succeeded the petty ignorance and prejudices of humans would not be a problem."

"If you'd succeeded, we'd both be dead!" Liz snarled.

"Perhaps," he answered. "But I have to admit I was impressed. Neither of you showed any willingness to retreat or back down. Such bravery deserves to be rewarded."

"Are we supposed to believe that you'd have let us live?"

He regarded them both for a few moments. "It would appear we will never know."

---

"What is it, Master?" Avani asked impatiently.

"Trouble up top, Majesty," he answered. "Humans."

She frowned. "You mean witches? Wicca priests?"

"No. Humans with guns."

"Many?"

"There were at least thirty when I came underground. Sounded like a helicopter was coming too."

Avani cursed, then whirled away – but not back to where the others were. She was headed to the surface. "Majesty-"

"I will deal with it, Master," she called firmly over her shoulder. "Open the portal."

He did so, and watched as the lone figure of the woman stepped into the sunlight. He shook his head. Bloody humans didn't stand a chance.

Avani found herself at the receiving end of about fifty gun barrels, with a helicopter hovering overhead. She only regarded them all impassively. One blonde woman came forward, dressed in a beige suit and boots. Aiden, the Irish agent, stood just behind her. She seemed to be in charge – and had that aura about her.

Avani looked at her. "Ros Myers."

"Any funny business and we kill you. Where are the others?" the blonde asked.

"Still underground. I have not come to negotiate with you," the goddess replied. "The entire human race is in danger, and unless you do as I command, and immediately, you will all die."

"I'm afraid you're no longer in the position to demand anything," the head of the DIRP said coolly.

Avani narrowed her eyes, letting her power show a little, and making her gaze glow. "How so?"

"Or at least, your friends Elizabeth Sherman and Hellboy don't. Not if they ever wish to see their children again. Or their little blue friend."

The earth trembled. "You would use _children _to accomplish your own ends?" Avani hissed.

"Of course," Myers said matter-of-factly. "My priority is the safety of Britain and her assets."

Avani sighed. "I had hoped it would not come to this." She crouched and put her hands on the ground. A ripple spread across the grass, and suddenly every person standing on it began sinking through the ground.

"Kill her!" Myers yelled.

All the agents began firing, making the air thick with bullets. Avani raised one hand casually, and they all stopped about a metre away from her. She stood, stretched out her other hand. The now-empty guns in their hands were yanked out of them to land on the ground. Still stuck in the earth, they couldn't reach them. Then she opened the ground around Aiden Doherty's feet.

"Get up," she commanded angrily.

He did, visibly trembling, and came toward her. "Kneel," she hissed.

Again, he obeyed, and Avani put one hand on his head, closing her eyes and sorting through his mind. When she'd first met him she'd seen no deception or cruelty in him, and wondered how it was he had betrayed Elizabeth Sherman and Hellboy now. However, once in his mind, she could see her first impression had been correct. He was an honest man, and had only been following orders – until Myers told Avani that they'd taken the children, he'd had no idea.

She took her hand away and motioned for him to stand up. The next task was focusing on the children – but she couldn't find their location. Her heart sank, and she walked forward to where Ros Myers was still sunk in the ground, glaring up at her. Avani reached out a hand to place on Myer's head.

"Try it and you're dead," the woman growled.

"I do not respond to empty threats," she said, touching the human's forehead. It did not take long to find the information she needed – the children were on their way to America, and airborne, along with Abraham Sapien. Still, she couldn't tell where until they landed. Taking her hand away from Myer's head, Avani released the earth from around her knees as well. "It is in your best interests to let us find the threat and to stop it. To that end, I and three others need safe passage to Madagascar. Before we do so, however, you will return the children to their parents, unharmed." Her eyes narrowed, her voice deepened. "Or you will have me to deal with."

"Kill me and you'll certainly never see the children again," Myers returned.

"We still want the same thing in the short term," Avani said. "I assume that you have no desire to see humanity come to an end?"

"That would be less than advantageous."

"Then take us to Madagascar. And return the children."

"We'll give you transport to Madagascar," she agreed, "but we keep the children. As insurance."

Avani thought about it, inwardly smug. She would know the instant the children touched down, and could get them through the Earth. If he'd consent to it, Nuada would be able to help. She doubted he'd be happy about it, but she could persuade him. She hoped. At least Myers had not made her make a blood oath.

"Very well," the goddess agreed. "Have the transport ready as soon as possible." She turned to Aiden. "You, come with me. You may explain to Hellboy and Elizabeth Sherman why they cannot go home to their children."

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	10. Terrified

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to do! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine – Terrified **

In the end, Avani had to melt Red's gun to stop him shooting Aiden, and then take Liz aside slightly. "Please listen to me," she said calmingly. "As soon as the children touch land, I can find them. But for now, you must cooperate."

"I'd much rather blow them up," Liz hissed.

"I know," she said. "I would not blame you."

"Yet you're stopping me from killing them."

"Yes. Humanity, for the moment, comes first. We fly to Madagascar to Nuala. And you must come with us."

"We'll come," Red said, coming over. "But I can't promise we won't kill them afterwards."

"I can't promise I won't be helping you," she replied, her lip curling. Anyone using children as leverage was totally unacceptable.

Timidly, Aiden came forward again. Four gazes were narrowed as he got closer. "Um, we should leave now, because they just told me that the plane's here."

"Then by all means…after you," Liz said dangerously.

Aiden seemed understandably reluctant to show his back to Liz, but a glare from Avani informed him that either he walked forward or he'd find himself neck-deep in mud. He walked forward, Liz and Red after him. Avani went to follow, but stopped when Nuada took her arm firmly. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Silverlance?"

"What are you planning?" he asked softly, indicating the humans and demon.

She also glanced at them, then moved closer to him and lowered her voice. As she did so, he caught a wave of her scent; earth after summer rain. "I will know when the children land," she told him quietly. "It is my intention to retrieve them – travelling through the earth I will be able to do so. I want – I hope – that you will accompany me."

He stared at her for a moment. Was she serious? He opened his mouth to ask why he should risk himself for a couple of hybrid children, but saw disappointment dawn in her gaze as she guessed what his reply would be. "Very well," he blurted.

They both blinked in surprise, then Avani smiled warmly. "Thank you," she whispered. Before he could reply, she'd kissed his cheek softly and turned toward the surface.

Nuada wondered just what he'd let himself in for.

---

When Trevor awoke, the plane was still moving, and his sister was asleep, her head on his shoulder. Suddenly they lurched, and banked, then began to descend. He nudged his sister. "Elle?"

She mumbled something incoherent and pushed her face further toward Trevor's shoulder. "Elle!" he hissed. "Wake up!"

"Urrrgh…five more minutes, Mom…"

"Elle!"

She snapped awake. "Huh?" She looked around in confusion for a moment. He saw fear settle over her features, followed quickly by resignation. Thinking about what Dad would do if he was here, Trevor put his arm around her. "You ok?" he whispered.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. But I think we're landing. But I don't know where."

"America, stupid," she whispered back. "All those guys sound like Mom and Dad."

They were in a military cargo plane, strapped down to the uncomfortable seating with at least half a dozen belts each. Opposite them sat two suited agents, their reflective sunglasses on even in the dark plane. They both looked huge, but Trevor contented himself with the knowledge that his father was bigger than both of them. He swallowed. But Dad wasn't here. Still, they didn't look too cruel, and had spoken nicely enough to the twins when boarding. It didn't make him like them any more. However polite they might be, they still had Uncle Abe someplace.

A fact Eleanor didn't seem to have forgotten. "Where's Uncle Abe?" she demanded. She got nothing but silent glaring in return. "Hey!" she said sharply. "I asked you a _question_!"

Trevor let go of her with a small gasp when he felt her skin beginning to get uncomfortably warm. "Uh, Elle? Maybe you should calm down…" She'd never done anything like this before, but the few times Mom had really lost it…

"_Where _is Uncle Abe?!"

"We're landing," one of them said blandly.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but there was a sudden jolt, then the whole plane shuddered as they touched down on the ground. All the anger seemed to drain out of Eleanor, and her skin cooled down immediately. She and her brother exchanged nervous glances, but stood and exited the plane quietly. Another plane taxied up to the same low building that they were about to go into, and stopped by the hanger. More agents got out, along with a familiar blue figure. Without waiting for permission, and apparently moving faster than their abductors anticipated, both Eleanor and Trevor broke into a run. "Uncle Abe!"

Abe had his hands cuffed in front of him, so wasn't able to hug them back, but his expression showed how relieved he was. "Are you both alright?"

They nodded. "Where are we?"

"Who are these people?"

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, children, but-" Suddenly Abe's mouth dropped open, his huge eyes widening even further. The twins turned to see what he was looking at; another man was coming towards them, but this one didn't have the mirrored sunglasses one, and his expression was almost…regretful.

Finally, Abe was able to talk. "Agent…Manning?"

The other man looked back glumly. "Hey, fishstick."

---

It had been a long time since Avani had felt terrified. But then she'd never been this far from the earth before. Never _flown _before. It seemed so unnatural. At every creak in the metal of the plane, she flinched, her eyes darting around quickly before settling on the floor again. Her breathing calmed, then quickened again as she found something else about flying she hated.

Nuada was watching her, his dark lips quirking slightly at the corners. He found the whole thing quite amusing. He had flown before, though this…_human _device had nothing of the grace or majesty of a dragon. Unwieldy, ungainly and utterly untrustworthy. Still, at least they were about to land, as Aiden had just informed them. Nuada let his half-smile broaden into a grin at the tiny cry of alarm Avani let out when they finally reached the ground with a bump. She looked utterly relieved when they stumbled out of the belly of the plane and into the warm humidity of Madagascar.

Suddenly, Avani stiffened, her eyes wide. As Nuada brushed past her, her hand shot out and grabbed his hand. "Nuada," she breathed.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"The children," she whispered, her eyes beginning to glow. "They're back on land."

---

**A/N: Review please! **


	11. Idle Fantasies

**A/N: The term 'twinling' is not mine, it is from another Hellboy story on here, but for the life of me I cannot remember whose. So whoever you are, thanks and I hope you don't mind. **

**Chapter Ten – Idle Fantasies**

"We cannot go now," he told her softly.

Beside the fact that they were being monitored closely, Nuala was so close now they were here. Of course, he couldn't tell _how _close, which was more frustrating than anything. He'd been watching Elizabeth Sherman and the demon closely on their journey here, and despite his initial puzzlement at their inter-species relationship, was beginning to see why mortals always seemed to seek out companionship. Without a psychic bond, being alone was very…lonely.

She nodded. "I know. But it must be soon. If the children leave earth again-"

"Then we will be swift," he agreed. "I do not think that it will be hard to restore Nuala once we find her."

She looked far less than confident at the assessment. "Do not forget that you no longer have your bond to rely on, Nuada. This may not work."

He nodded seriously, trying to reassure her. "It will. Do not fear." Giving the hand he'd not realised he was still holding a gentle squeeze, Nuada walked away toward where Liz and Red were waiting.

Behind him, Avani sighed. "I hope you're right," she said quietly.

"Now what?" Liz asked Aiden with her arms folded, looking calmer than earlier but still extremely pissed with the situation.

He gulped. "I…I don't know. Myers said she'd contact me when we landed-"

Suddenly his cell phone rang, shattering the Madagascan dawn with a high-pitched tone. It drew winces and glares from both magical creatures; such a sound was utterly unnatural, so mechanical it was almost painful. Aiden opened the phone and turned away. Liz and Red both followed him, making it clear that there would be no more secrets, not when the lives of their children could well hang in the balance. The young agent soon found himself boxed in by all four of them. Yellow, brown, amber and emerald – none of the gazes looked remotely friendly.

"Uh, this is Doherty."

The tinny voice coming from the other side was indistinguishable to Liz and Red, but the other two heard it quite clearly. Myers kept it brief. "There are cars coming. Let them do whatever it is they have to do. Then arrest them. Take Hellboy and Sherman, they can return to Ireland. The other two – and the princess – tranquilise them and wait for my arrival. We'll take them back to the DIRP and interrogate them."

He swallowed. "And then what? Ma'am," he added.

"Then we kill them," she replied in a condescending tone.

Avani and Nuada exchanged a look, and she shook her head slightly in a placating manner, though Myers' words had filled her with rage too. Humans really had gotten far too arrogant in the last thirty thousand years.

Aiden spoke again. "But-"

"You don't get to have an opinion, Doherty, you get to obey orders. Follow them without question, or you'll be emptying parking metres for the rest of your worthless life. Understood?"

"Understood," he said reluctantly.

He shut the phone, and met a furious green gaze as Avani plucked the phone from his grasp. "I need to know which of those orders you are intending on following. At this stage I would suggest you say 'none', since the prince is looking for an excuse to kill you. I am not certain I wish to stop him."

In case her words needed any more emphasis, Avani crushed the device in her palm. _Still strong enough to do that_, she thought smugly. In truth, she did feel stronger than she had – the initial drain when resurrecting Nuada had faded, and her strength had returned slowly. Within a month or so she should be back to half-strength – or what would be full-strength from now on – which should be more than enough to reshape continents should she wish to.

Aiden, for the first time since he was seven years old, wanted to pee his pants. Christ, he hated working with magical creatures. They were so damned scary. Especially the ones who looked like your average – admittedly stunningly beautiful – woman until their eyes started glowing. He nodded rather frantically. "None of them. Gotcha."

"Excellent." She dropped the shattered remnants of the phone into his hand, and turned away. Aiden was left looking into the smirking face of a prince. He didn't miss the hilt of the lance strapped to Nuada's back being stroked lovingly before the elf turned away.

Avani had her eyes closed, issuing the same sort of summons she had back in island. However, with this island being so densely populated with forest, it would not take as long for earth magickind to respond.

When she opened her eyes, Liz stood in front of her. "I have to hand it to you," she murmured, "you're good at making threats."

The corner of Avani's mouth curled up. "I do not think I have ever had to resort to them in the past."

"Maybe you should do it more often," Liz commented. "Oh, and just out of curiosity…your, um…clothes."

Avani looked down at herself. "Yes?"

"They're not…very practical," Liz said. "I mean, we're going to be traipsing through jungle here, and you're wearing – admittedly a quite pretty – gown. Made out of leaves."

"What would be more appropriate?" Avani asked.

"Um, maybe…trousers? If you have any?"

Avani shrugged. "I do not, and anyway, the plants will obey my will. Walking through the forest will not be a problem."

Liz nodded. "Ok…what if it comes to a fight? Can you move quickly in that thing?"

"I fight with magic, Elizabeth Sherman, not physically. As will Nuala should this fail."

"And are you strong enough to beat her?"

"We shall see," Avani replied.

It didn't make Liz feel better, but Avani's attention was focused on something behind her. When the pyrokinetic looked around too, it was to see Avani crouching to talk to one of the ugliest creatures she'd ever seen. It was tiny, only as tall as her knee, with one body, one set of legs but four arms and two heads. It spoke in a high, piercing squeak that sounded nothing like any language Liz had ever heard. Nuada brushed past her to join Avani, also speaking to the thing in a low tone. He had a nice voice, she had to admit. She still didn't trust him, but that was one sexy voice.

Left on her own for a moment, though, her thoughts inevitably turned to Eleanor and Trevor, and she moved back to Red. "You ok?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. You?"

"They better be alright," she murmured, hugging him.

"If Abe's still with them then they will be," he reassured. "There's no way he'd let anything happen to them."

She nodded. "I know. But what if he's not?"

"He is."

----

"Spare me the pleasantries," Avani said. The twinling nodded eagerly and bowed, then began piping something about only doing it because Her Majesty did it great honour by coming to its home and-

"I said enough," she repeated more sharply.

It cowered until Nuada joined her, also speaking to them, though with much more patience than Avani had. Twinlings were one of the few magical creatures who had supported his war with the humans – even if the days of coexistence they'd been treated like vermin. Of course, they were vermin, but even so, it wasn't nice to be kicked along in the gutter.

After a few more moments of Nuada coaxing it, and Avani giving it threatening glares, the twinling proved to be most cooperative. It couldn't take them to Nuala – and here its speech was confused, quick and shrill even for a twinling; he got the words 'air', 'big' 'feathered' and 'many'.

"Birds?" he asked softly, knowing how much twinlings feared them.

The tiny creature shook its head, and repeated. "Then lead us as far as you can," he requested.

It put its four hands together and bowed, then again with a little more trepidation to Avani, who only gave a curt nod. Urgh. Twinlings. She'd been very lazy that day. Waste of good magic if ever there was one. She didn't realise she'd muttered it in black tongue – the perfect language for insults – until Nuada frowned in disapproval.

"They are still life," he replied. "They deserve the same respect as any intelligent creature."

She couldn't help scoffing a little. "Intelligent creature? I hardly think so."

"I do not understand you!" he shot back. "One moment you tell me that humans must not be harmed because of what they are, the next you insult a twinling for no reason! It cannot help the way the gods chose to shape it!"

She opened her mouth, but did not have an answer for that. He was perfectly correct; twinlings were in the world now, by her hand, and she had a duty to love them as she did all earth creatures. She nodded. "You are right. I am sorry, Nuada."

He seemed surprised that she'd acquiesced so quickly, but acknowledged her apology with a nod. "It is not I you should apologise to," he told her. "Come."

The four of them began to walk away, heading directly into the rainforest. Aiden thought about telling them that there would be cars coming for them, but as he really didn't want to go the same way as his phone, he said nothing, and only trudged after Red dejectedly.

Liz caught up to Avani. "Hey, out of curiosity, are you two…?"

Avani frowned. "Are we what?" she asked.

"You know."

"If I knew I would have no need to ask," she pointed out.

"She means are ya bumpin' uglies," Red said bluntly, slapping at a mosquito. They'd only been in the jungle five minutes and already the damn things were all over him.

Avani continued to look confused for a moment. "Bumping…" Suddenly, understanding dawned on her face, and she gasped. "Oh no! No!" Then she frowned again, and lowered her voice again. "You mean to ask if we are lovers, yes?"

Liz nodded. "Yes."

"We are not," she said hurriedly, flushing. Liz nodded, but carried on shooting amused glances at Avani before they were forced to walk in single file. Avani almost wanted to giggle. The idea of her taking a lover wasn't so strange – she'd had them before, but they'd always…lacked something. Generally the basic knowledge of how to bring pleasure to a woman's body. It was only the arrogant ones, the males who thought they were the best lovers in the world that were not afraid to touch her, that would dare step forward. Last time she had form she had not bothered with a lover at all. Her gaze flicked to the figure in front of her. What would Nuada be like? Would he be tender, attentive? Hard and passionate? She could not imagine he would be clumsy, and certainly not inexperienced. A good lover. One who would bring her pleasure. When the startlingly graphic picture filled her head, Avani pushed it away. There were more important things to think about than idle fantasies.

Still, the goddess's green eyes lingered on the prince for a long while.

---

**A/N: Review please!**


	12. Harpies

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long! Real life got really hectic! Dedicated to Hepburn, since she's been on my arse to get this chapter out - and quite rightly too!**

**Chapter Eleven – Harpies**

Liz had been dubious, but Avani was right – the trees really did bend over backward to let her pass. Literally at times. Or rather, they seemed to part for Nuada, since he was in the lead, following the twinling. It was a little difficult to keep up with him, he was moving that fast.

Avani sighed. He was obviously eager to get to Nuala. She only hoped that the princess's love for her twin would be enough. It should be. It definitely would have been before, but since the bond had been ruptured there was always the chance that it may not be… She bit her bottom lip. If it was not enough, Nuada would take it hard. No doubt he would blame himself, but would she be able to comfort him? Would he be willing to accept comfort from her? She did not want to admit it, but it was in her nature. She loved all the creatures of the earth, but with Nuada… She was beginning to understand that her feelings regarding him were much more complicated, and much more hesitant than the simple, motherly concern she felt for everything else.

Pushing that aside, Avani focused on the more pressing issue. If Nuala's love for her brother was not enough, then they'd be facing an angry vessel of Sky and Sea who would most likely view them as a threat. The goddess was well aware than she had avoided answering Liz's question earlier. Powerful she may be, but in comparison to all other magickind. Against the primal elements of her sisters, she knew she wouldn't be enough, not at half strength. For a moment she regretted not telling Nuada the truth about what she'd done, what she'd given him. Her teeth bit harder. No, it was better that he remained unaware; even if she had told him then, he would not be ready.

This was why she hated having physical form sometimes. Everything just got so intricately complicated.

---

"Agent Manning, what is going on here?" Abe asked.

"That's complicated, Fishstick," he answered, then crouching down to the twins' level. "Hey, kids. I'm Agent Manning."

"Where're our parents?" Eleanor demanded. "And why is Uncle Abe still locked up?"

"Your parents are in Madagascar, trying to stop something very bad from happening," he told them. "As for your Uncle Abe-" He stood up, produced a key from his pocket and unlocked Abe's handcuffs. "See? He's ok now."

He looked at the DIRP agents flanking the icthyo sapien. "You can go. We'll take it from here."

They both nodded, and marched back into the belly of the plane. Manning turned back to Abe. "Come on. We'll get back to the Bureau, I'll explain on the way."

He led the way to a long, sleek black limousine, tiny little American flags fluttering on the bonnet in the breeze. They all got in, Abe silently marvelling at how much more…sophisticated the whole thing seemed to be since the last time he'd been involved with the BPRD. Once inside and moving, Manning handed both the children Nintendo DS's, which they took suspiciously, and then steadfastly ignored, apparently determined that they were going to be part of whatever discussion the adults would be having.

"Chips off the old block, huh?" Manning asked Abe.

"You have no idea," he replied dryly. "But come, you owe us all an explanation. Why are Red and Liz in Madagascar, why were we taken from Ireland and why are we now in America?"

"Well… That surge you detected in the magical field-"

"How do you know about that?" Abe asked, surprised.

"Dr Krauss isn't as cut off from us as you and the others are," Manning told him. "Anyway, the surge – originated in Bethmora. And…sorry, Fishstick, but this is going to be a bit of a shock." He took a deep breath. "Someone resurrected Princess Nuala."

There was a deeply uncomfortable silence in the car as Abe's mouth gaped like…well, a fish. Even Eleanor and Trevor, though they had no idea who Nuala was, were equally struck dumb. It sounded like a pretty name, and a real-life princess! But Uncle Abe looked almost horrified.

"But…how?" he asked.

"That's something we don't know," Manning said. "But my British counterpart got Red and Liz out of retirement, but then decided that as insurance they should hold you and the kids. Luckily Washington still has the edge over London, but that's being eroded pretty fast. New boss of the DIRP is-" He glanced at the children. "Well, frankly she's a bitch, and ambitious as hell. Took all my influence to make sure that you got sent here rather than some holding cell in London."

"Why? How are we better off here than in Britain?" Abe asked.

"Well, you're not prisoners here," Manning pointed out.

"Then take us home!" Eleanor demanded.

"We can't take you home till your parents are back."

"Which will be?"

"We don't know yet. There's a big…threat."

"Magical?" Eleanor asked sharply.

At Manning's slightly stunned silence, Trevor huffed and folded his arms. "Our dad's a demon, hello?"

"Right… Well, yeah, magical."

Abe fixed him with a very direct look. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

---

Electricity grew and crackled in the air the closer they got, until finally Red and Liz were bent over, pushing against air as thick as gel. Avani and Nuada were not struggling against the same sort of resistance – it was the same primal magic that ran through both of them, though they were both well aware of its presence.

"So…I take it…we're getting close…?" Liz panted.

"Yes," Avani said. "Do you need to rest?"

"Just…for a bit…"

"Shi pai byr cali sosti thys sor," Nuada ground out.

"They need to rest, Silverlance," Avani said in the same language.

"We are _wasting _time."

"It does not matter when we confront her," she replied.

"I…am afraid that the more time passes…the less she will be herself. The less she will know of me."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're her brother, Nuada."

He looked away, but said nothing. "Got any water?" Liz asked Avani.

The goddess stretched out her hand to a nearby plant; it withered slowly as every drop of moisture was drained out of it. Within a few moments it was brown and dry, and a floating sphere of water rippled gently in front of Liz. She cupped her hands together, and Avani let go of the water, letting it splash gently into Liz's palms.

"Thanks," she said after drinking from it. Avani, who was repeating the action for Red, merely nodded.

"_Now _may we go?" Nuada demanded.

They all shot him glares, but got up and followed him again. They had no gotten further than another hundred yards before the twinling in front of Nuada stopped, piping up again. The same words as before. Big, many, and feathered. Before they could reply, it disappeared into the undergrowth. Avani and Nuada exchanged slightly concerned looks before carrying on, both their minds running through a gamut of magical creatures that 'big' and 'feathered' could cover.

_It must be air magickind...but what? _

There were many she could think of - ranging from the weak magpies (bringers of fortune both good and bad) to the extremely powerful phoenix. She grimaced. If Nuala had managed to enlist the phoenixes...

They had no trouble finding the path from that point - the magic was like heat by now, scorching even in the tropical climate of Madagascar. All four of them were on red-alert - and there was no way they could miss the faint movements coming from all around them. For five minutes, Red and Liz managed to convince themselves that they were only seeing the swaying of the trees around them rather than the flitting shadows.

Avani and Nuada knew better. Their sensitive hearing picked up the brush of feathers against leaves. The sound was coming far too quickly and from too many directions for it to belong to one creature. Between them they'd had experience of the most terrifying creatures of magic in the world - but the whispering that came a few seconds later sent shivers down their spines anyway.

The creatures drew closer, until even Red and Liz could hear it. Murmurs of pain, of memories best left forgotten. Lost-lost guilt stirred inside them, images of faces they'd failed to save over the years coming to the fore again.

It was worse for Avani and Nuada - they'd had thousands of years to accumulate guilt, after all, hundreds dead by their negligence if not at their hands. Nuada had killed possibly thousands in the war with the humans, all those millennia ago, but he had never felt guilty before now.

That left only one conclusion. "Harpies," he said.

Avani nodded. "Yes."

There was only one thing good about this situation. Nuala was not using phoenixes. But harpies were almost as bad. If they failed now, then the harpies would make sure that mankind would not be able to fight even before the war began.

"Can you do anything?" he asked.

She considered, and nodded. It would not be pleasant, or pretty, but she could. She thought about telling Red and Liz that perhaps they should close their eyes, but thought better of it. They had seen bloodshed before. The whispering increased; the harpies moved closer. She had to act now.

"Come closer," she ordered the others. They raised eyebrows at her tone, but did as she said.

Dropping into a crouch, she placed her palm on the ground, closing her eyes. Within seconds, the others understood why she'd wanted them to move closer. Every tree around them suddenly moved, forming a solid wall of green, impenetrable. The harpies, sensing that their prey was being lost to them, lost all semblance of human speech, and only screeched. It was as dangerous as their whispering - a piercing shriek that was enough to burst eardrums. As the harpies threw themselves toward the small clearing, desperate to get to their prey, Avani stood again, her feet rooting themselves into the fertile soil of the rainforest.

Quickly, she threw her arms in the air - the response was immediate. Thorns, each one as thick as Red and as long as the trees were tall shot up from the ground, spiking in every direction. The angry screeches of the harpies changed to those of pain as they were all stabbed through with the thorns. It was not a terribly accurate, focused strike, but it was inescapable. The thick canopy prevented them from flying upward, and whichever way they turned, the harpies faced only being impaled on the thorns.

For the next few moments, there was only the sound of screams. Then that died down to the far more sinister sound of flesh being ripped into; a wet sort of slapping sound that no one who'd ever heard it forgot. In the darkest years of Nuada's exile he would fall asleep dreaming of that sound.

Finally that too stopped, and Avani lowered her arms, her bare feet disentangling themselves from the earth. Her eyes were still glowing when she opened them, and her breathing was ragged. "They were stronger than normal," she said hoarsely, putting a hand to her chest.

The prince frowned in concern, and took two steps towards her before another screech split the air. The last harpy, somehow escaped from the net of thorns, dove at her; Nuada's lance was aloft and decapitating it before it got anywhere near her. Just as quickly, Avani lost her battle with unconsciousness and fell. He caught her before Red or Liz could blink.

"Is she ok?" Liz asked.

"Exhausted," he replied. "She used too much magic protecting us." Quite honestly he had no idea how he knew that; magic may run in his veins, may have resurrected him, but he had no knowledge of its workings.

"So what do we do now that our strongest-" Red cut off as the cocoon of trees around them all groaned - and then, one by one, were ripped from their roots and tossed into the air, the huge buttresses whipped into a cyclone. Soon enough there was a channel into the clearing.

In the gap, a figure appeared. A figure that made Nuada's heart twist in joy and grief together. "Nuala..."

---

**A/N: Again, sorry it took me so long! Review please!**


	13. Helplessness

**A/N: The website I use for the Elvish is coveworld . net - go on Google and type in 'English to Elvish translator' and it's the fourth link down. I think the chapter makes sense without needing to know exactly what's said, but you might feel differently. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Twelve** **- Helplessness**

From the moment Nuala appeared in the gap between the fallen trees, Liz knew it wasn't going to work. The princess's expression told her that much. Her eyes were narrowed, almost burning when she looked from her brother to Red and Liz before going back to Nuada again.

Nuada didn't hesitate, though he didn't forget about the unconscious woman in his arms. When Liz next blinked, she was holding Avani up and the prince was moving toward his twin. Her eyes flew to Red, and he nodded once. If they'd learned one thing in all the years they'd been together, it was to always have a plan B. She liked Avani, she really did, and so far Nuada wasn't proving as murderous as he had last time, but the fact was they were both magical creatures with the power - or at least the ambition - to destroy humanity. So if need be, Red and Liz had a plan B to get them out of this particular jam. Or at least she hoped they did.

She saw Red's had inch inside his coat, but she shook her head slightly. Nuala and Nuada were connected, they'd seen that before, and hopefully this could still work. It should.

Nuada was by this time stood in front of his sister. She regarded him with only hostility. "Brother - you would ally yourself with _humans_?"

Ok, so she recognised him. That was good, right? The human bit might not be...

Nuada was shaking his head, reaching to take her hands. She let him. "Cyrdaelaes Ai tae thaer eirdyr saes, Nuala, sor air byr o. Myr sor shaerysi air air sai jhari."

Liz had no idea what he was saying, but it didn't look as though it was working. Nuala chose to speak in English. "It is me now. I was too blind to see it before; you were right, Nuada, about everything! They must be destroyed! Look around you! This is one of the last pieces of our world left, and already they seek to consume it, just as they do everything! Help me, brother. Stand by my side and we will wipe them from the Earth together!"

Nuada was facing away from Liz, so she couldn't see his expression, but she didn't see how he would refuse such an offer. She glanced down at the sleeping woman she was still holding up. This had been a really stupid idea.

To her immense surprise (and relief) though, Nuada shook his head, switching to English. "No, sister. I am the killer, the paerys. Not you - never you. You have been corrupted, and I will not allow anyone to use you to destroy a race, regardless of how worthless that race may be."

Liz bit back the urge to yell at him. She might be many things, but she wasn't worthless, and nor were her children.

"This is not you," Nuada repeated. "And in your heart you know that, just as I do."

Nuala pulled her hands back, and Liz's gaze shot to Red, nodding. He pulled a small silver device out of his coat, pressing a sequence of buttons on it. She prayed them message would get to its recipient.

"Join me, or get out of my way," the princess said, her voice hardening to a tone and Liz would have bet money would never have come form Nuala's mouth.

Nuada took a step back, his muscles tensing. "I cannot. If you do this then you will destroy yourself, sister. Eil Ai jhyli o sai tes sai eilyrn sar."

Nuala raised a hand, and her brother was sent flying back ten feet, to land cat-footed on the earth.

Suddenly, the heat of the magic in the air began to dissipate, replaced by a breeze that was cool, and did not come from the form of the princess. If she'd been religious, Liz would have thanked God. As it was, she saw the wormhole open up behind Red, saw him grab Nuada's shoulder and haul the prince toward it. Liz dragged Avani as quickly as she could too, reaching the hole in space just as Nuala's sream of rage echoed across the clearing.

Then there was only the unsettling stretching sensation of being broken down into a billion pieces.

---

The first thing she heard was an unfamiliar voice; crisp, harsh in its accent if not its tone. Then the low rumble of Hellboy.

Avani opened her eyes with a wince at the brightness of the room. Not the right kind of light; but blinding and blue-white. Unnatural. It seemed to be emanating from a long strip on the ceiling of wherever she was.

She took a little comfort from the steel under her; steel meant iron, so she was safe. She sat up slowly, and a pale hand appeared in her vision. She took it with with a feeling of gratitude toward the prince. Her eyes focused on his. There was pain in those amber depths that hadn't been there before.

"It did not work," she assumed quietly.

He shook his head. "My sister is gone," he whispered hoarsely in elvish. She said nothing, only continued to watch him. She fought the urge to smile as he took a deep breath and moved from grief-stricken brother to future-king. "What is our next step to be?"

"You may not like it," she warned.

He frowned, but Liz came over before he could ask the question. "How are you feeling?" she asked Avani.

Avani found herself smiling under the woman's genuine concern. "Better. I am afraid I simply tried to do too much at once. The harpies were stronger than normal."

Liz nodded. "How did we escape?" Avani asked. She didn't know of any magic that could have aided them that Nuala would not have been able to counter.

"That would be my doing, fräulein."

Liz moved aside and a man in a metal suit stepped forward. Immediately, the paradox struck Avani - the bronze of his suit was comforting, but the gaseous form of the man within was alien to her. She stared, not caring if she was being rude.

The metal-man didn't let it bother him, and only bowed slightly. "Johann Krauss."

She acknowledged it with a nod, but didn't offer her name. "And what did you do?"

"I've been working on creating a schism in the fabric of space; a wormhole, if you will, leading from your location to here."

"Where is here?" she asked. "How did you know of our location?"

"London," Liz said, answering her first question.

Avani glanced at Nuada, and she knew they were both thinking of the same thing: hunting down Ros Myers and making her pay for her threats against both of them. It was Nuada who shook his head - now was not the time, and Avani knew that, conceding with a sigh and looking back at Johann.

"Hellboy transmitted your coordinates to me," he explained, "and from there I was able to open a wormhole that brought you safely here."

Avani did not understand what he had just said, but as long as whatever it was had worked, she did not much care either. She nodded. "Thank you."

Red held a finger up. "Yeah, see you say that now..."

"But?" she asked sharply.

"But we are now being held prisoner," Nuada said angrily.

Avani's eyes glowed slightly when she looked back at Johann. "You would betray your friends?"

"It was not my intention, I assure you," he said. "It was not until your arrival that _they _arrived." He pointed, and Avani's gaze followed his finger.

They were in a huge, white-tiled room, with several long steel tables placed at intervals. At the other end of the room there were rows of silver cabinets. Avani had never been in a morgue, but she would have recognised the scent of death anywhere. There were a pair of glass doors about ten feet away, with no less than half a dozen men, all armed with machine guns.

When she turned back to the others, it was to share a slightly puzzled look with Nuada. Myers knew she controlled metal - why would she continue to use guns? She turned back to Liz and Red, realising. The guns were not for her; Myers was banking on the fact that she would not risk their lives by trying to break out. Her fists clenched in anger. Helplessness was something she had never experienced - and already she despised it. There had to be _something_ she could do.

Her eyes settled on Liz. Perhaps there was something she could do. She looked back at Nuada. Something _they _could do.

---

**A/N: Review please! **


	14. Fingertips

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long! But here it is, and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter Fourteen - Fingertips**

Nuada recognised the rage beginning to build in Avani's beautiful features. He understood her desire, and frankly, while he normally held no sympathy with Hellboy or Elizabeth Sherman, they were in the same situation. They were trapped together - that forged a bond, however unwilling its participants might have been. He did not wish to see them die through his or Avani's actions. It was an ignoble death for warriors – and whatever else they may be, they were both warriors.

"Do not do anything foolish," he warned Avani in a low tone.

"I refuse to be held prisoner," she snapped.

"There is nothing you can do. There are too many to kill all at once, and both our companions would be destroyed too."

"I could stop their bullets easily."

"Without your full strength?" he asked. "You cannot tell me you have recovered so quickly."

"I will not sit here and allow them to-"

"Then what would you do?" he demanded. "However much it rankles, there is nothing in either of our power to-"

"Enough," she interrupted, looking slightly sulky. "I take your point." She sighed and bit her bottom lip in thought. Her full, luscious bottom lip. He frowned. Now was not the time, however beautiful she was.

Still, he continued to study her face until she looked back at him and he found himself caught in the beam of emerald eyes. He was no stranger to lust; quite the opposite, but he felt a bond with this creature – quite different from the bond he had had with Nuala. For a few seconds, it seemed she too was taken aback by the intensity with which he was staring at her.

When he blinked, she broke away from his gaze, fixing hers between his eyes. "I have a plan," she said in Elvish. "Ai sol."

"Which is it?" he asked. 'Think' was no help at all. A general did not follow tactics he 'thought' may work.

"It is the only course of action available to us," she pointed out. "You are still armed, tia voli?"

He refused to acknowledge the pleasure he felt as she called him 'her' prince. "Of course," he replied curtly. The only way he would ever surrender that was if his lance was tugged from his dead fingers.

Avani nodded with a smirk. "Sael Ai cyrn shar shi shor pai." She extended an arm. "Saji tai cal."

He raised an eyebrow, but did so. Her palm was velvet soft, but her fingertips were calloused. He wondered what they would feel like sliding over his shoulders, running down his back and-

"Why do you two look like you're going somewhere?" Behind Avani, Liz frowned.

Avani only smirked. "Because we are, Elizabeth Sherman." Her head turned to offer a maternal smile at the human woman. "We are going to rescue your children."

Nuada opened his mouth, but it was too late. Avani's fingers tightened around his, and the room was trembling.

He was not entirely sure what happened next. There was the feeling of being compressed and flattened. Nuada suddenly felt a hundred times his own weight, and his vision went black.

Then, incredibly, colour exploded. Shapes did not stand still long enough to be defined, but the sense of _life _was overwhelming. He felt everything - rage, passion, hunger, fear, pleasure, the urge to run, to sing, to fight- For one single moment that could have been less than a second or more than an eternity, he was connected to everything; every tree, every predator, every prey that walked or stood on the earth.

He was also aware of Avani, but like him she had no form, but infinite depth. For the first time, he caught a glimpse into her. Before he could discern anything, though, it was all gone. The exposure to the whole planet had been overwhelming, but now that he was suddenly alone in himself again, the contrast was stark. He wanted to go back.

He turned to Avani, who was standing next to him, radiant and expectant. Her eyes were glowing once more.

"This is what you feel?" he asked, still staring in astonishment at her.

She grinned in joy. "Exhilarating, is it not?"

He nodded. "Such a radiant feeling- all that life, it's so-"

"Vital," she finished breathlessly.

He could only agree. It was still flowing in his veins, sparkling in his breath - he was no longer aware of everything, but knew it was all still there. It take reaching out to it. The whole planet existed at the end of his fingertips. What had she _done _to him?

Impulsively, he touched her face and kissed her lightly. "Thank you."

Under her dark skin it was difficult to tell, but he was almost certain she was blushing. She nodded, then looked away, sobering.

"Come," she said. "We must find the children."

He stopped her, taking her hand. "Have you thought further ahead?" he asked.

She frowned in question, and he continued. "We rescue the demon's children, fine, but how do we reunite them with their parents? _They _are still in captivity."

She opened her mouth, but could apparently not think of anything to say. "I..."

He sighed. He'd been right - this had been more about escape for them than rescue for the children. "We made a promise," he reminded her. "We are bound to honour it."

She snorted softly. "I do not think you are one to lecture about honouring oaths, Silverlance."

He narrowed his gaze. "The humans broke that accord long before I-"

It was her turn to sigh. "I know, I... I am simply frustrated. Forgive me."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment. "We still need a plan."

She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "We could find a witch, or a coven powerful enough to transport them here. Would that not work?"

"Yes, as long as there is a coven close enough," he added, looking around. They were on a road, but an apparently abandoned stretch of it. There were a few scrubby trees nearby, but no more life than that.

"There is," she assured him. "And under my instructions I have no doubt they will do as directed. But first we should take care of the children."

"Agreed," he said. Now that he knew the kind of humans they were dealing with, it was all too easy to imagine the half-demons being experimented upon or worse. The idea turned his stomach and brought a new swell of rage. Perhaps exterminating the entire species might not be viable, but surely _some _of them needed to die. Certainly people like Myers.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"Moving," she answered. "In a car." She pointed, and he looked in time to see a long, sleek black vehicle turn a corner and come toward them.

Communicating silently, they moved to stand side by side. Nuada found his lance in his hand, without really knowing what he was preparing to defend her from. What _could _one defend a goddess from, if she was such?

Meanwhile, the car had realised - after much horn blasting - that they were not intending to get out of the way, and skidded to a stop. Inevitably, several suited, sunglassed men began shooting from the windows. Avani put a hand up, and began walking forward. It was not something that sat well with him, but Nuada thought it was probably safer to walk behind her. There were five men, each with nine shots. After forty five bullets hand hit the ground, Avani stopped just in front of the car, looking at the agents.

"_Mamera_."

Nuada did not recognise the language, but it seemed to be a command - at any rate, all of the humans crumpled to the ground immediately, landing hard on the concrete. There was a small silence before he spoke. "Oh, so it is all very well for you to kill humans when you wish, but if _I _should-"

"They are not dead," she interrupted, casting a sideways smirk toward him. She moved toward the car door, touched it lightly with her palm. Instantly, the metal began to glow red-hot, and then slumped down to the ground in a heap of molten slag.

Avani stepped back. "Come out, Thomas Seymour Manning. We will not harm you."

There was a pause, and then a bald head appeared. Nuada vaguely recognised him as a BPRD agent from his brief... _visit_ there. He climbed out of the hole where the door used to be, and stood rather nervously. More nervously, the prince noted with satisfaction, once Manning noticed him.

When he opened his mouth to speak, Avani put a hand up. "Abraham Sapien. Eleanor, Trevor. You as well. Come out."

Nuada's hand tensed around the hilt of his weapon. Moving deliberately, he sheathed it. Though he could not see himself ever sharing any sympathy with Abraham, he was well aware that the blue-skinned man was now the only chance to retrieve his sister. _Accidentally _beheading him would not help the situation.

Soon enough, Abraham and two small, red children exited the car. The children looked terrified, but Avani smiled so benevolently that they relaxed. She could have been anyone's mother then. But while the children looked more trusting now, Abe remained unconvinced.

Avani looked at Manning. "Now you may speak."

"Um, thanks." He pulled himself together. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Avani," she answered. "I believe you are familiar with my companion."

His eyes flitted to Nuada, who gazed back steadily. "If you mean us no harm, why attack us? Why take down my men?"

"Your men began shooting first, and they are unharmed. We are here to retrieve the children, and return them to their parents."

At this, the faces of both Eleanor and Trevor lit up. "Really?" Trevor said. He turned to look up at his godfather. "Uncle Abe, hear that?"

Abe's gloved hands did not let go of the young boys shoulders. "You're not going anywhere just yet, Trevor."

"You do not trust me," Avani assumed.

"I do not know you," Abe replied. He motioned to Nuada, his huge eyes narrowed. "Him I do not trust."

"And if I vouch for him?"

"How can I know it's safe to trust you?" he questioned.

She nodded, sighing. This would be so much simpler were he a dryad. "You are a telepath, are you not?"

"Yes, but I fail to see-"

Avani held her palm out for him to touch. Nuada shifted to her right. That was exactly how his sister had fallen for Abraham Sapien - another, similar jealousy swept through him now. It was not surprising had the idea been any other man touching her, but this went beyond possessiveness in the physical sense. That suggested an emotional bond.

But that was absurd. He was not in love with her.

Nevertheless, it was with clenched fists as he watched Avani touch her palm to Abe's. Discomfort and something that looked like pain quickly crossed her face. The impulse to hold her was strong.

---

It was not what she was expecting. Giving something while receiving nothing had been exactly what she had done with Nuada, but though unintentional she supposed she _had _received something from him - knowledge. She knew his character now, knew which way he might decide, what patterns he thought in. With Abe, she felt nothing. It was as though she were pouring herself into an endless black pit. She saw _nothing_, she felt _nothing_. It was enough to make her snatch her hand away after only a few seconds of telepathic contact. She grasped her own wrist, glaring at Abe.

Nuada's hand - though she hadn't been aware of him putting it there - squeezed her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his and drew comfort from him, then softened her gaze slightly toward the icthyo sapien. "Good enough?" she demanded.

He nodded. "I believe you have the children's best interests at heart, but their parents placed them in my care. I will not betray that responsibility. I'm afraid they stay with me until Red and Liz tell me otherwise themselves."

"I would prefer to take the children to their parents now," Avani insisted. She couldn't help but distrust him, however honest he seemed. This was a creature born of water, saturated with it. He had no connection whatsoever to the earth. He was _alien_.

Abe shook his head again. "I'm sorry. But no."

Avani's fists curled. Did he _know _how long it had been since someone had dared defy her? Clearly, he had no idea what the consequences were.

---

**A/N: Review please! **


	15. An Exchange

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long, but here's the update. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Fifteen - An Exchange**

The impasse between Avani and Abraham was broken by Manning, stepping forward rather nervously. "Um, I can take care of that."

Avani's gaze sharpened on him. "How?"

"The B.P.R.D. still has enough influence over London to pull a few strings," he explained. "I think we can get Red and Liz over here."

"If they remain in chains then it will be pointless," Nuada said.

"They won't," Manning assured. "You think I like keeping kids from their parents? I don't like that, I don't like doing it."

"Then release them," Avani ordered. "Now."

Manning pulled out his cell phone and wandered a few paces away, speaking in an undertone. Both Avani and Nuada heard the conversation, and after a few minutes, relaxed marginally. Though Myers was by no means happy about it, she had agreed to release Red and Liz. Manning turned with a falsely cheerful smile and a wave to the two watching magical beings.

Nuada shot Avani an irritated look, which she made a placating gesture in reply to. It was true, this man was probably causing more delays, but he was a good man, she knew that. He simply did not have the negotiating skill or the intelligence to make things happen faster. He made the perfect bureaucrat, and Nuada could hardly claim that a bureaucracy was something only humans could not live without. Once he retook the throne and a court was created at Bethmora once again, he too would need one in order to rule.

Finally he came back over, though still on the phone. Eleanor spoke up. "So? When are Mom and Dad coming?"

"Soon, soon," Manning said.

"_How _soon?" Trevor demanded.

"Well flights across the Atlantic take time-"

"Tell Doctor Krauss to lock on to the strongest magical point in the country," Avani interrupted. "It will be me. From there, he, Elizabeth Sherman and Hellboy may come here directly using his...device."

Manning blinked, then lifted the phone back to his ear, relaying the instructions. Both of them clearly heard the reply. "_Ah, a good idea. I'm just scanning the magical field now._" There was a pause, and when the German spoke again, his tone was surprised. "_Interesting. There are two very strong entities where you are, not one. One I would assume is Avani, the other appears to be standing next to her._"

At this, Nuada shot her a sharp look. Avani maintained her gaze at Manning, refusing to either look at him or allow heat to creep up her skin. This was ridiculous. She was not _human_, she refused to have human reactions to embarrassing situations.

Apparently not happy with more questions, Nuada took her wrist and drew her almost effortlessly over to him. "Explain," he growled.

She swallowed. "It is likely residual magic left over from your resurrection."

"That was more than a sennight ago," he pointed out.

"Yes," she agreed. "But it required a lot of magic. You will be...exuding it for some time I should think."

He already was, she knew, but didn't tell him that. In the days immediately preceding their departure from Bethmora, he left life in his wake. Not purposely, and without knowing he was. Actual creation required an act of will - something he wasn't yet capable of, but as he passed, all the plants and tress she had rooted turned, following his presence as they would the sun. With her help and training, Nuada would have no trouble adapting to his new powers.

Nuada seemed to accept this excuse, and released her arm. She missed the contact, but soon enough a cool breeze sprang up. She watched with curiosity, having not understood a word Dr Krauss had said about their method of escape before. She was unsure if she understood any more now that she was seeing it firsthand. The hole that opened in space was golden and swirling. Dizzying. She had to steady herself more firmly in the earth.

Soon enough, though, Red, Liz and Johann emerged. The children immediately leapt on their parents, hugging as tightly as they could. Johann moved over to Abraham, greeting him warmly. Red and Liz were scarcely less affected; they both knelt and folded their kids into their arms. Liz wasn't crying, though the smile on her face was glowing; Red was. Avani watched with a smile of unconcealed warmth while Nuada returned his attention to glaring at Abraham. The family was reunited, his debt to Hellboy was repaid - now Nuala was the most important thing again.

After a few minutes, Hellboy recovered himself, enough to lean away slightly from Eleanor. "Are you both alright? No one hurt you?"

Elle shook her head. "No, Daddy, nobody hurt us, and Uncle Abe looked after us," she assured.

Liz got up, still holding her son with one arm, to hug Abe. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm just relieved you're both safe," he said.

Trevor tugged on his mom's hand, suddenly looking exhausted. "Mom, can we go home now?"

She looked toward Avani and Nuada. "I'm assuming you don't need us anymore?"

"No," Avani replied. "We still need your assistance, though, Abraham."

Manning, who had been forgotten by all until now, spoke up. "Um, that's gonna be a problem."

Red, Liz, Trevor, Eleanor, Nuada and Avani all turned to glare at him. Liz began smouldering. "Because?" she managed.

"You're not allowed back inside the UK or Ireland," he explaining. "Myers has threatened indefinite detention if you return there."

"So what are you saying?" HB demanded. "That we can't ever go back?"

"Yeah," Manning said, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry, guys. But you're back in America for good."

Red and Liz cast helpless and despairing looks at one another. Avani could almost hear their hearts sinking. She knew what it was like to be without a home, or at least she did now. She knew it was a sadness Nuada shared.

"Kids," Liz began, "stay here with Uncle Abe for a second, okay?"

They both looked confused, but nodded as their parents went some ten metres away, talking in an undertone. Avani could not shut off her hearing. "That's it then," Liz said dully. "We're back to working for the B.P.R.D."

Red's fists curled. "Is it even worth it?" he asked. "If we don't cooperate then what's to stop this government from locking us up, taking the kids away?"

"If we go back then they definitely will!" she argued.

Red ground his teeth in frustration, and Avani winced; she heard that too. Unable to bear the echoes of Liz's despair any longer, Avani grabbed Nuada's hand and pulled him over to where Hellboy and Liz were standing.

They both blinked in surprise. "Guys, could you give us a minute-"

"No," Avani said quickly. "And please do not despair, my friends. You need not stay here forever."

"What?" Liz asked. "If we can't go back to Northern Ireland-"

"You are forbidden to go back only as long as it remains Northern Ireland," she interrupted.

Red looked at her as though she'd gone crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I have a plan," she said, now looking at Nuada. She smiled, her face almost glowing in excitement. "A way we can reclaim Bethmora - the whole domain, not just the citadel."

"How?" he asked quickly. "I will assume you have not changed your mind about killing the humans."

"Of course not," she replied. "But I think we may be able to remove them, without bloodshed."

Liz had now joined her husband in the opinion that Avani was crazy. "So what, you're just going to knock on five million doors and ask them politely to move on?"

"Of course not," Avani said. "And I cannot tell you yet all the details; there is still too much that may depend upon chance. And there is one other thing..."

"Which is?" Nuada demanded.

"If the King will give his consent," she said simply.

He glared, but could not erase the words; both Red and Liz were now looking at him expectantly. Though it was true his regard and respect for the couple had increased tenfold over the last few days, he was still unsure if he wanted them actually living in his kingdom. If nothing else, he supposed, he could allow them to live in the furthest corner of Ireland.

He nodded. "Very well."

Red offered his massive arm. "Thank you," he said seriously.

Nuada clasped his forearm and inclined his head. Now it appeared to be official. They were allies. He let go of Red's arm feeling conflicted. There was no shame or dishonour in the alliance; they were both warriors of apparently a similar creed. Yet opposed to that - this was the demon who had murdered Wink. The demon he had sworn vengeance on because of that. Was he now betraying that friendship in favour of a new one?

Warm fingers grasping his broke him from his painful reverie. Avani's kind, understanding gaze met his. Through their joined hands, he heard her speak. _Do not dwell on the past, Silverlance, _she whispered mentally. _The future is the most important thing, and your sister before all else. Wink is gone, it is true - perhaps your grief and anger should fade with him. _

His gaze left hers. _Perhaps._

"But what do we do for now?" Liz asked. "If we can't go back to the UK, and we'll be at the mercy of the State Department if we stay here-"

Red sighed. "For now we don't have a choice."

"We still hold a strong position," Avani said. "Until Nuala is herself again, we are indispensable to them."

"I thought you said that you didn't need us?"

"They don't know that," Nuada replied. "Unless that bureaucrat cannot be trusted."

"He can," Avani told them. "He has felt your absence keenly at this...B.P.R.D. He would be grateful to have you back there, if only for a short time."

"Alright," Liz said, sounded decisive. "Then we go back to New Jersey until you can find Nuala. Then until you can take back Bethmora, Nuada."

"Agreed."

They moved back to Manning, Abe and the twins. Liz knelt in front of her children and took their hands. "We're not going home, kids. Not yet."

Elle frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's not safe yet. A lot of big things are going to happen to the world in the next few weeks. And if we go back to Ireland, we won't be safe there. But we _will _go back."

"Do you promise?" Trevor asked.

She kissed his forehead. "I promise, sweetheart."

"Alright," he replied. "Then where are we going until then?"

"Well, two places, actually," Manning spoke up. "Uh, you and your parents and your Uncle Abe are going back to the B.P.R.D. with me."

"And us?" Nuada asked.

"I have orders to escort you to Nevada," he said, "to Area 51. You'll be interrogated there."

"And when we - as we will do so - refuse?"

"I've been authorised to use force if I have to," he said.

Nuada could not help the derisive smirk that crossed his face. However, his expression was very different from Avani's - her eyes were once more ablaze, perfect fury lighting her features. She took a step forward, and the ground trembled. "Any action against _either _of us would be most unwise," she snarled.

He held his hands up. "Look, these orders come further up the chain than me, I'm just the messenger here. They've already sent a chopper for you."

The thought of more airborne travel did not help the situation. It was Nuada's turn to calm her, with a light palm to the shoulder. The role of diplomat wasn't one he felt comfortable filling, but if he was to be King, it was one he must get used to. "We won't allow you to take us anywhere," he said firmly. "And if you wish to remove the threat that my sister currently poses, you will need our help."

"As we need yours, Abraham," Avani said. "Nuala needs your help."

He stepped forward instantly. "Anything."

She smiled. "First we have to locate her. Dr Krauss, I assume that the facility we are departing to has all the equipment you might need to locate Princess Nuala?"

He nodded. "It should do, fräulein, yes."

"Excellent," she smiled. "Then I believe we should depart."

* * *

Avani heaved another impatient sigh. It had been five days, and still they had found nothing. Nuala was still in hiding, which could only mean that something very bad was about to happen. Something that would destroy hundreds, thousands if not millions of lives. And no matter how many different methods Abraham and Dr Krauss had tried, they had made little progress. Avani had taken to summoning every magical creature she could to her on a daily basis, only to be told each and every time that no one knew where the princess was. She had since stopped - yesterday evening, a faery had arrived. A very ragged, extremely weary, almost dead, familiar faery.

Blaithin had heard her goddess's call from across the Atlantic Ocean, and had risked everything to fly without pause to America. Avani, horrified that she had been putting the lives of her creatures in danger, immediately ceased. Blaithin was currently in the chambers she had been assigned, recuperating after her immense journey.

Still, she could not stop her impatience from bubbling up. It was made worse by the fact that until Nuala was recovered - or dead - they could not enact her plan. She was helpless to help magickind as a whole - and she had taken it upon herself to do so for _millions _of years. More than millions; even her infinite memory did not stretch back that far.

She knew it was a feeling Nuada shared. Whereas she had been filling her hours with pacing, cursing in dead languages and creating an mini forest outside the B.P.R.D. building, the prince had been doing almost nothing but spar with Hellboy. And winning every time, if Hellboy's grumblings were any indication. From what Elizabeth Sherman had told her, it was in part because the last time they had fought here, Nuada had left him with a near-fatal wound.

At least both women could draw comfort from the fact that this sparring was done with non-lethal intent. In theory. They were in the library again this morning, doing it again.

Seating in a clearing among the fledgling trees she had planted at dawn, Avani sighed. At least Nuada was keeping busy. If he was bored then he may start asking questions she was not-

She cut off that train of thought, instead focusing on the strange warm and wet liquid seeping from her forearm. She frowned at it. It was blood. Her blood. She wiped it away, ignoring the pain, and took a closer look at where it was coming from. There was a cut. A thin, long, shallow cut that had appeared from nowhere on her arm. Made, apparently, by a bladed weapon.

_A bladed weapon..._

No. No, surely not. It _couldn't _be, not unless it had been more than a one-sided gift of life. It would have to be an exchange, Nuada would have had to physically participated in his resurrection- Her thoughts ground to a screeching halt. He had.

How _dare _he?!

When she burst into the library a few moments later, one of the huge golden doors came off from the force of her push. It narrowly missed Hellboy, and the two males stopped in their sparring, staring at her. "Avani?"

She stormed toward Nuada, grabbing him around the throat and lifting him against the wall effortlessly. "How _dare _you?!" she yelled.

She dropped him soon afterward, spinning away long enough to run her hands angrily through her hair before turning back to shove him against the wall again. "It was not meant to be an exchange, Silverlance, it was a simple gifting of energy! Would it have been that difficult to simply lie there and be resurrected?" she demanded. "Obviously it was, since you found it impossible!"

"What are you-?"

"This!" she shrieked, lifting her arm and gesturing to the cut that was still weeping blood. In exactly the same place he had an identical wound. "I accepted that I would be cutting myself off from the earth, but _not _that I would be bonding myself to a selfish, arrogant, insufferable elvish prince! That should _never _have happened!"

"Then why _did _it happen?" he asked.

"You know exactly why! This is entirely your fault!"

He lost patience with her ranting, seized her wrist. "Enough! What did I do to cause this?"

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, then pushed him backward, moving her face close to his, eyes glowing. "You kissed back!" she hissed.

With that, she turned and strode from the room, leaving him to stare after her in confusion and dismay.

Hellboy summed it up. "Huh."

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	16. Answers Turning Out To Be Questions

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this took such an epically long time. **

**Chapter Sixteen - Answers Turning Out To Be Questions**

Nuada was hot on Avani's heels as she left the room, grabbing her by the arm. "Let go of me!" she spat.

"Not until you explain to me _more calmly_ what you mean," he replied emphatically. "Now, you said that you cut yourself off from the earth? Avani, you have more power over the earth than any being I have ever seen, heard of or even imagined! How can you be cut _off _from it?"

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, walked a few paces away before turning back. He was shocked to see her crying. "In every way that matters," she whispered, "I am taken from it. Don't you understand, Nuada? It is only when I am touching it, when I am travelling through it that I am part of it at all. And before I was everything, I knew the movements of every animal upon her surface, I felt her wounds like they were inflicted on my own skin-!" She took a deep breath, and when she spoke again her voice shook less. "Now I feel nothing of that. I am a separate entity from the earth, and that is _terrible_."

He took her shoulders, gently this time, and wiped her tears away with calloused fingertips. "Then I am sorry to be the cause of your pain."

She shook her head. "The world needed you, Nuada. Magickind still needs you. But why would you do anything to increase the bond between us? I don't understand what could motivate you-"

"If you kissed me," he said, "then all I did was to kiss a beautiful woman back."

She gave a watery chuckle. "I should have known that would be your answer. I just... I find it inconceivable that you would not be aware of the magic around you. Within you."

"I can give you no answer that will appease you."

She touched his face with a sad smile. "I know." She sighed, then rubbed absently at her forearm. The cut was almost gone already, now only a pale scratch. "It was...unexpected. And now there is only one more thing to do."

He frowned. "Which is what?"

"Train me to fight. The way you do."

With an ordinary woman, he would have scoffed loudly. A woman fighting? And let alone a woman fighting the way _he _did - it was simply impossible. "No," he said, "in order to fight like me you would have to have been training for millennia. I'm sorry, Avani, but it's not possible."

"If I had not been bonded to you in the way I have, then I would agree. But the fact is that part of you, part of your skills are in me. I've noticed things recently - my reflexes are sharper than they were before. I wish to attack less with magic and more with...something else. Something-"

"Bladed?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She stared at him with earnest eyes. She did not look pleading; this woman never would. She just looked at him knowing she was right. Nuada suppressed an impatient sigh. "This is a bad idea."

Her face lit in a grin. "Then you will teach me?"

"I will _test _you," he emphasised. "And if you show any basic skill _at all_, then perhaps I will train you."

"Agreed. Come then."

She turned toward the library, intent of beginning immediately, it seemed. He took her hand before she could walk away. "No, Avani. Not today. And you certainly cannot fight in that."

She looked down at her body, which today had been swathed in yellow rose petals. "Why not?"

"Because you won't be fighting with magic, Avani. And I've no intention of treating you differently from any other opponent. There is no way for you to fight competently in skirts."

"Point taken," she agreed. "Elizabeth Sherman should have appropriate clothing I may use."

He nodded. "Find me once you're dressed properly."

She nodded, and he watched her walk away, slowly shedding petals as she went. He sincerely hoped that she'd find Sherman before they all fell off - he'd have to put the eyes out of anyone else who saw that. Nuada cut that thought off, blinking at the sting of jealousy. It was none of his concern _who_ saw her naked.

He could have predicted how wide the smile was on Hellboy's face as he entered the library. "So...you kissed her."

"Accidentally."

"Yeah, alright," the demon smirked.

Nuada glared. "_You_ would have kissed her if you'd just been resurrected."

Red only laughed, while Nuada continued to glower.

He firmly believed that it had been a matter of instinct then, but now... Now, if he kissed her, it would not be through instinct alone. He wanted her, and not because of mere physical lust. She was beautiful, yes; there could be no denying that. More than that, though, she was a mystery. A creature who seemed to have an infinite capacity for kindness and maternal nurture, but equally was more than willing to kill, if she had to, and to kill coldly. She could have simply blocked out the harpies in the jungle, yet instead had chosen to kill them. What, then, drove her? If she wished to do the best thing for Earth, why the insistence on mercy for the humans?

As much as he craved a lover, Nuada craved answers to the questions she posed. If those answers would come only with skin against skin, sweat and gasps, then all the better. Her certainly intended to have those if not the answers. That was, of course, assuming Avani shared the attraction. He was almost sure she did — but training her would allow for more investigation. And more physical contact.

* * *

Avani found Liz with her children, in the canteen trying to convince the twins that broad beans were not toxic to their health.

It seemed to be working with Eleanor; the little girl had a forkful of the vegetables halfway to her mouth, though seemingly paused under her nose. Trevor, meanwhile, had his arms crossed and was steadfastly refusing to even pick up his cutlery.

Avani smiled at the exasperated expression on Liz's face, and her voice. "Fine, Trevor. Don't eat your vegetables, and get scurvy. See if I care."

"What's scurvy?"

"It's a disease where all your teeth fall out," his mother informed him smilingly, "one by one. And your gums start bleeding-"

"I'm eating, I'm eating!"

Avani stopped in front of the table. "Elizabeth Sherman."

"Avani? What is it?"

"I would like to borrow some clothes, please," she requested. "Prince Nuada is to teach me to fight as he does. Apparently my attire is unsuitable."

"Well…yeah," Eleanor said bluntly. "You're wearing _flowers_."

Avani smiled. "Indeed I am. And though they are my preferred garment, I fear they would not stand up well against mithril blades."

"I'm sure Nuada wouldn't mind too much," Liz muttered as she got up. "Kids, stay here or find your father."

Neither of the children heard her comment, but Avani's pointed ears picked it up clearly, and heat rose in her cheeks. As she was Liz were walking though the corridors toward the apartment that had been set aside for Red, Liz and the children, she spoke softly. "You are wrong, Elizabeth Sherman. We may be bound by the resurrection, but he does not desire me. Or, if he does, then he will not act on it."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "I find that pretty hard to believe. He definitely _looks _at you like he wants you. and he was very protective of you when you passed out in Madagascar."

Avani smiled reflexively, then forced it away. "Time will tell," she murmured. "Only time will tell."

"Well, you're both immortal right?" Liz pointed out. "I guess it's bound to happen sooner or later."

_Let's hope sooner_, Avani found herself thinking. If she was confined to physical form for the rest of eternity, she certainly did not intend to leave her body unexplored.

It did not take long to find Avani some suitable clothes. She was not as slender as Liz was; her hips being slightly wider and her bust slightly larger, but eventually, after a little effort, she found a pair of black cargo pants and a green t-shirt that Avani could wear without the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra — Liz had tried, but Avani utterly refused — being too obvious.

At least, it wasn't obvious in their apartment, Liz noted as they went inside the library. It was definitely obvious when Nuada handed her a sword. Their fingers met on the hilt, and their eyes locked. And suddenly it was very obvious that Avani wasn't wearing a bra.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thought they'd have been in bed together by now! Sorry about the long wait, good readers! End of next chapter will have something juicy, I promise! Review this one please!**


	17. The Naming

**A/N: Sorry for the mega-wait! Here's the next chapter, enjoy it :)**

**Chapter Seventeen—The Naming**

"No, please, not the-"

Too late - Abraham's words went unheeded as Avani was sent crashing into the bookcase set aside for Shakespeare. Anger made her rise again almost immediately, heedless of the pages now floating down around her. The scratches on her back and arms formed by the splintered wood healed quickly, though the scowl on her face remained.

"Must you-"

"Yes," Nuada cut in firmly.

She gritted her teeth, but stopped short of allowing her temper to gain the best of her. Silverlance had decided that she did have enough potential so that training her would not be a complete waste of his time and effort, but seemingly the only thing she had learned was that the prince was indeed treating her as he would any other opponent. She now had bruises that were not fading, and bruises on top of that. It was small comfort to know that Nuada suffered the same injuries whenever he inflicted them upon her.

She lifted the sword again in her hand. It was one taken from the weapon's archive of the B.P.R.D., a curved, elegant scimitar. Nuada had looked at it, grunted something about the crudity of human craftsmanship and dismissed it out of hand, but Avani liked it. It wasn't mithril, but it was beautiful anyway. It felt like it belonged at the end of her hand.

Before she could make a move to attack her teacher again, Abraham stepped between them. "Enough, please, I have to protest."

They both stopped and glared at him.

"You are _destroying_ the library," he said. "These are rare and antique books, and you're destroying them! For Heaven's sake, go outside and practice there, kill each other for all I care, just _leave _my books alone!"

Glaring turned into staring. It was the most either of them had heard him say in one sentence, and directed at them, too. Nuada he'd not so much as looked in the eye at all, and Avani had noticed that he seemed to look at _her _too much - with a clinical and assessing gaze. She had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew more about her than anyone else.

Feeling Nuada tense from where he stood a few feet away, Avani moved to him, putting a hand on his forearm. _Peace_. She nodded to Abraham. "We will go outside," she agreed. "And not disturb your books anymore."

Her grip moved down his arm to take his hand, and she led him out of the library. Nuada waited until the doors had shut to protest. "He is supposed to be looking for my sister, not worrying about his precious books-"

She stopped, hand on hip in a gesture she'd seen Elizabeth Sherman use when exasperated at Hellboy. "Silverlance, your sister has been infected by magic. However clever the technology Doctor Krauss uses, it is likely that the answer is to be found in magical lore. Abraham is doing all he may."

The prince subsided into grudging silence, then changed the subject. "And where are we supposed to practice, exactly?"

"I have the perfect place," she smiled. "Take my hand."

He took it, nothing the pale, leaf green crescents of her fingernails. Her eyes glowed briefly, and then there was the feeling of compression again, then the explosion of life. Then, brilliant, blinding white. The onslaught of light made him wince, throw up a forearm to shield his eyes. It was several seconds before he could see anything, and then it became apparent. Snow. There was pure virgin snow all around them. At his side, Avani breathed in a lungful of cold, fresh air, sighed it out in utter satisfaction. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

It was beautiful. They were looking down into a deep canyon, its slopes too steep and too rocky to bear anything, be it life or snow. There were a few scrubby conifer trees clinging to life in the crevices, though they too were painted silver. The river in the bottom of the canyon was a ribbon of glistening mithril, sharp edges cutting into the rock. Tiny ice shards glittered in the air around them, harder than snow. There was absolutely no sound, and no movement.

Avani had transported them onto an open plain overlooking all this, and her eyes were alight with happiness. "You see, Nuada?" she asked. "There is still beauty in the world."

"Where are we?" he breathed.

"The humans call it Yellowstone. A protected reserve that by their own laws may not be touched. They are not so blind as you think."

"Why are you so determined to save them?"

"For the same reason I want to save Nuala. The same reason I wanted to save you." She looked down, at their still-joined hands. "I love them."

"But-"

"Nuada, please. I came here to fight with you, not to…"

"Fight with me?"

She nodded, and then crouched, palm on the ground. With a rustling, crunching noise, the snow around them began to recede in a circular tide, fifty feet in diameter. Nuada frowned at the wet ground that had been revealed. "Why is the ground hot?"

"There is a volcano—a huge one—underneath where we stand. If it ever fully spilled itself, most of this country would be plunged into night and winter for many decades. Nothing to us, of course, but it would cost many human lives, perhaps millions. But they need not worry. I will not allow it to erupt." She smiled at him. "You can feel it because I can feel it. Your connection to the earth has grown."

He looked at her shrewdly for a moment; she hoped he would not ask further, but he did not. Instead he unslung his lance and fell into a defensive stance. Avani's weapon hung from her waist, but she didn't draw it—instead she leapt at him so fast even he didn't see the razor-edge of her sword until it was within a few inches of his neck. His blade came up to block it just in time, then twisted underneath it to strike at her shoulder. She ducked, then coiled her body somehow, weaving to cut at his legs. He jumped into the air, somersaulting over her head, but she was getting faster; by the time he landed, Avani was already there to attack again. They stood toe-to-toe for minutes, Avani's strength equal to his but her speed not quite there yet; several times she was forced to give ground. After almost twenty minutes of sparring, they both used the same move; blades above their heads to strike hard downward. In a battle, such a technique—if used properly—could cleave an enemy's skull in two.

Their blades met and locked in mid air. With no more forward motion, Avani's back was forced to arch. Finding she could no longer hold her position, she stumbled forward, dropping the blade. The movement brought their bodies into full contact, but for the moment at least, she didn't notice. What she did notice was the thin edge of cold metal resting on her skin. "Jukkete," she muttered.

Nuada raised an eyebrow at the curse. "You are improving."

She felt the low rumble of his voice vibrate through her. "Not fast enough, it would seem."

"We're not at war, Avani."

"No?" She laughed. "What else would you call the situation?"

"Which situation? The wider one—or this one?" he added, amber eyes glinting; his blade was still at her neck, while his other arm had somehow encircled her waist without her noticing.

"_Either_ one," she replied. "For what else are we doing, other than circling one another. Is it to be endlessly."

Nuada bent his head slightly, placing a kiss on one corner of her mouth, and then the other. She barely felt either, just a feather-brush of his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bai," she whispered. "More circling. More teasing."

"Perhaps you should clarify for me."

Letting out a growl of pure frustration, Avani flicked the lance away from her skin. It landed, quivering, in the frozen ground. She buried her hands in his white hair and pulled him down to her mouth. Her kiss was not gentle, not loving or even very affectionate. She had simply had enough _waiting_. He was ready for her, though, and his mouth was just as hot, demanding, violent. She threaded her fingers through his hair, sucked on his bottom lip. Nuada was not idle; his hands slid up to the back of the green vest she wore; one swift motion, and the material ripped. Avani pulled herself closer and moaned low in her throat as her bare chest met his. He gentled suddenly, pulled away from her mouth to trail his mouth along her neck. The hand in her hair moved downward, his knuckles grazing over collarbone, the swell of a breast, and finally, the pad of his thumb on a nipple.

A gasp was torn from her throat, without knowing why the bolt of pleasure to her core should shock her so. "Nuada-!"

He circled the tight bud again, then pinched it lightly between finger and thumb. Her hands darted down to the sash at his waist; unable to think clearly enough to unknot it, she simply tore it apart. Her hands froze in place as his mouth moved down to capture the flesh of the other breast. Avani moved her hands back up, holding his lips in position to continue the bliss his inflicted.

The movement came from behind Avani. The sound of footsteps, each one slow and heavy. Reluctant. They belonged to a being unused to showing its face, but summoned like all the other creatures of her hand. Nuada raised his head, and she watched his eyes widen. A creature unlike he had ever seen, which really, meant it could be only one.

She turned without shame of her nudity to see the Yeti.

It gave a slow bow to both of them, and Avani beckoned it closer, taking its hard and horny palm when it offered it. It spoke in simple, harsh language—primitive, but still speech. Nuada heard the sounds, knew nothing of the tongue, but still he caught the meaning of it. The undercurrent of excitement in this monster's speech. Nuala. They had found Nuala. The fury of being interrupted and the arousal still flaring in him were quickly banished.

Avani spoke to the Yeti again, then dismissed it. She turned back to him. "We must return to the others. We will need Abraham for this."

She took his hand, preparing to transport them; Nuada stopped her. "You may wish to walk about naked, but I doubt the humans will understand."

Avani looked down at herself and cursed; humans were so consumed with the tiny things in life. Nuada held out the crimson silk she had divested him of a few moments ago; it was wide and long enough to cover her breasts. She tied it into a simple arrangement that knotted at the front over her flat abdomen. Nuada, despite everything, took another moment to marvel at her beauty. The scarlet colour nearly glowed against her dark skin. Gods, he wanted her.

Suitably covered now, she took his hand and moved them once more. Darkness, light, colour—then the huge library, made dull and plain after every wonder the earth held.

It was Manning who spotted them first, Manning who spoke before Avani could. "There you two are! Could you not do that please, I mean, a lot of important people get a lot pissed off when two criminals go running off—not that you're criminals as long as you're helping, but I mean-"

"Silence," Avani commanded. "We have located Princess Nuala—where are the others?"

"Up here," came Liz's voice from the gallery. Her face was serious, her arms folded. And her gaze was fixed on Avani. "And before we go, we have things we need to discuss."

"Before we go?" Abraham asked, looking alarmed. "Really, Liz, it can wait until-"

"Oh no," Red interrupted, on the other side of Abraham. "She's been lying to us—I wanna know why."

"Lying?" Avani repeated. "How have I lied to you?"

"You never told us who you really were. Abe only found out in the past half-hour."

"I don't-"

"And you didn't tell us what we were facing, what your _sisters _had done to Nuala."

"I told you all you needed to know," Avani said. "Everything that mattered, I told you."

Liz turned to blue friend. "Abe."

Seeing that there was no way Red and Liz would let them go unless he revealed what they had found about Avani, Abraham gave in. "Alright. In a book of ancient creation myths, I found your name."

She was silent. Actually afraid.

"I know how old you are. I know what you did. I know why you have command over the earth."

More silence.

"Your first name was-"

"Wait." The world was soft, uttered with a weariness that still managed to echo through the room. All heads turned to Avani again. She stood, lifting her chin. "I will say it."

"Then who are you?" Nuada asked. From burning to know for all this time, he suddenly felt a little nervous. He wasn't going to like this answer to his question.

"I've had many names," she said. "One of the first…was Genesis."

"Genesis?" Liz exclaimed. "As in-"

The other woman nodded. "Demeter, another. The life-force, the planet-spirit, the earth-mother. As I said; a lot of names. When you have lived as long as I, you tend to collect them."

"How old are you?" Red asked.

"Aeons," she said. "I was there at the beginning." She looked up, met and held Nuada's gaze. "I am one of the Four."

"That's impossible," Nuada said harshly. "That is myth only."

"It is not," she replied, her eyes never leaving his face. She took a deep breath. "I _am _the Earth. Gaea."

At the name, at last, he reeled backward as if struck. So did Abe, Liz, Red and Johann. The air shimmered, the ground rippled. The goddess closed her eyes briefly. She'd done it. She'd named herself, out loud, declared herself to the cosmos. Such a thing could not be done without another surge in the magic field at the least, but after so long it momentarily changed reality itself.

They all stared at her, expressions ranging from fear to awe. Her eyes did not leave Nuada's. _Please. Please understand. _

She wanted to weep when he turned on his heel and left. Literally feeling her soul ache at the separation, the goddess, the Earth herself, ran after him. She caught up to him quickly, literally putting herself in front of him so he could not pass.

"Why did you lie to me?" he demanded.

"You weren't ready," she said pleadingly. "If I'd told you at the beginning you would not have spoken to me, _treated _me as you did."

"And how was that?" he spat.

"As an equal," she replied. "I had no desire to be treated like a goddess when I needed your help as I did – it would have made things unbearable. I think you know that." Nuada looked away, unwilling to acknowledge the truth of that statement. She reached out a hand, laid it on his jaw and gently made him look at her. "Nuada, please…"

"What about after? Would you have ever told me?"

"Would exposing my deception have helped you to expose yours?"

His eyes widened with rage. "I have never lied to you!"

Her hand slipped down to touch the silk above his heart. "But you didn't tell me how you felt either," she whispered. "You still won't."

"I have no comprehension of what you're talking about," he said coolly, knowing that she would detect the surge in his heartbeat.

"There," she smiled sadly. "Now you've lied to me."

He took her hand, holding it in his for slightly longer than he meant to before letting go. "What else?"

She frowned. "What else?"

"There's more you're hiding from me. I know," he stated assuredly, though he did not understand how he could be so certain.

Finally, after staring at him for a long moment, she nodded. "I owe you that much. Give me your hands."

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	18. A Question of Trust

**Chapter Eighteen—A Question of Trust**

Nuada eyed her outstretched, pleading hands with suspicion. "How long will this take?" he finally demanded. "We must find my sister."

"If we do it this way, then little time at all. I can explain it to you verbally, but-"

"Never mind," he said roughly, grabbing her hands with little delicacy.

Avani closed her eyes, and immediately Nuada was compelled to shut his. It was like being turned to stone all over again—a slow, inexorable paralysis crept up his legs, then his torso, stopping his breathing it its tracks. Finally, he was completely solid, unable to move, to blink. His vision was consumed by a blank white mist. It floated about him, swirling and stretching out, embracing him only to retreat again.

_Can you hear me? _

Avani's voice, yet _not _her voice. A million voices, all whispering to create a shout. A voice with infinite age, infinite pain in it.

_Come to me. _

Moving without feet, he travelled in the direction her voice seemed to be coming from. Eventually, the mist cleared, and he saw something. A doorway. Or an arch, really; made of dark stone, with a curtain of light falling across it. _What is this?_

_The door between our minds. I will not violate yours—you must come into mine._ _I want no more secrets._

A convenient time to decide that. Saying she wanted no more secrets was meaningless—she had been forced to give them up, had not divulged them willingly, even to him. She had put him in the same category as the humans: those not to be trusted. Now he remembered why he had sworn never to trust anything that looked even vaguely human a long time ago. And Avani, whatever she was, had looked human enough.

_I owe you nothing_.

_Then please. _

The begging note in her voice rang true and heartfelt. She might need him to trust her, but she desired it more than anything else. He considered if she loved him; if he loved her. Maybe. He definitely wanted her. Admired her. Or had, at any rate. Very well, he would trust her. Just once more.

He moved through the doorway, from empty white mist to…a lush green forest. Cool oak woodland, ferns on the forest floor, bluebells blossoming in the buttresses of the trees. Sitting on a low-slung branch with her legs a few feet from the ground, was Avani.

"Thank you," she said.

Startled to find he once again had form, the prince moved toward her. "We have not moved?"

"No. This place is real, but for the moment we are only in my mind. I thought you would prefer oak forest rather than jungle."

She was right. "So why are we here?"

She hopped from the branch. "When I resurrected you, I could not do so without doing what my sisters had done to Nuala. Just as she has the Sky and Sea in her, so you would have the Earth in you. Or at least half of it. That forest god you used to try and destroy New York City?" She smiled. "His strength was paltry compared to what yours is now."

"What? He could populate entire continents with trees if he wished."

"And you could _create _continents if you wished," she told him softly.

He gazed at her disdainfully. "You are raving."

Avani only chuckled. "Am I? It would not surprise me. Perhaps old age has finally caught up to me."

"How old are you?"

"In millennia?" she shrugged. "Or billions of years? In either case, I have been alive ever since the Earth was born. And that was about four billion years ago, I think. Most of that time I spent unconscious, simply part of the earth as much as these trees. It does not matter, Silverlance. What matters is that you are half of everything I am. We cannot be separated for long—it would be too dangerous. We are stronger together."

"Would you have chosen me?" he asked.

"No," she said honestly. "I knew you hated humans. I know you don't now."

He bristled. "Of course I do. They're still vermin."

"And yet the planet was theirs before it was yours. And you might hate what they have done to me, Nuada, but they are as much your children as mine now."

"Never say that again!"

Silence greeted that. Then: "You cannot destroy them. Not without feeling their loss yourself. It's precisely why we must stop Nuala. It will create wound that will never heal."

"_They _have created a wound that will never heal!"

"That's not true. You know it's not true." She moved toward him, touched his face. "We heal very quickly. Think of a forest fire. Think how fast green shoots rise up just after it seems all life has been burned away. Humans may one day destroy themselves. But we will recover."

"Stop saying _we_!" he shouted. "There is no 'we'!"

She looked down. "Perhaps not in the way I wish there to be, then."

"Avani…"

"But there is a we. _We _are the Earth."

He sighed. "When you say you were unconscious, at one with the planet—does that mean I will become so as well at some point."

"No. I removed myself from what I was when I brought you back to life. I'm separated from it forever."

"You were immortal before."

"Not like this. I do not know how to live like this."

He sighed, but found sympathy stirring anyone. "If one has companionship, it is not so difficult."

"Companionship," she repeated.

He raised a hand, tucked a strand of mahogany hair behind one of her pointed ears. "We can discuss this later," he said softly. "For now, Nuala is the most important thing."

"I know she must be. And then giving you your kingdom back will be it. But after-"

"After," he nodded. "After."

She nodded. "There is no time to tutor you in the use of your powers now; I can teach you to combine your strength with mine in case it is needed. I do not think this encounter with Nuala will be like the last one, but we could still find ourselves fighting."

"So how do I combine my strength with yours?"

"You must trust me."

He snorted. A most un-gentlemanly, and un-elvish thing to do, but what she asked was ludicrous. "Then we are lost, for I cannot."

"Then we are indeed lost," she agreed sadly. "I've told you everything. Why will you not trust me?"

"Because you have told me nothing you were not forced to," he countered. "When you see fit to tell me something real, something precious to you that you are not obliged to-"

"I love you."

His only reaction was more scorn. "Pathetic."

"Even if it's true?"

He stared at her. She looked back unabashed and with her chin up. Like in everything else he had known of her: proud. And honest, he decided. She did love him. And certainly no one had forced her to say it. Finally he nodded. "I believe you."

"Then you know that I will not harm you. I do not only _need _you to trust me, _paes oli._ I want you to as well."

The endearment only made him more irritated. This was not the time, nor was it the place. "Return to the matter at hand," he ordered. "How do I put my strength in yours?"

"When we return to our physical forms, if the need arises, put your hand in mine and empty your mind. Blot the outside world from your senses and focus only on what you can feel of me. And you must lower your defences."

"I am no telepath; there are no defences on my mind."

She laughed again, mirth with a healthy edge of derision. "If only that were true! Your mind is one of the most guarded I have ever met. It has been difficult at times to pass simple messages from my mind to yours—actually taking strength from you will be near impossible if you go on as you have been!" She stopped, sighed. "I suppose the bond between you and your sister must have taken decades for you to become used to. We have had only weeks, and only minutes now. But our bond replaced that of Nuala's. It is just as—if not more—potent. You must be able to sense that."

"Our life-forces are linked in the same way too?"

"Yes," she answered. "Like everything to do with your resurrection, it was unavoidable."

As if hearing a sound from far away, she suddenly looked up into the canopy above them, the net of green leaves seemingly without end. "Time is almost gone, and with it your chance for deliberation. Trust me or don't. You must decide now," she finished, offering him her hand, palm up.

He hesitated only for a secon before he put his hand in hers. "Then I trust you."

"Thank you. Now let us save your sister, and end this, finally."

* * *

_Paes oli - Dear one_

**A/N: Review please!**


	19. Sky and Sea

**A/N: Okay, so good and bad. Bad first: I'M SO SORRY. I realise this is completely unforgivable to make you wait this long. Good next: At least I'm keeping to my word, that I'll never abandon a fic, no matter how long I delay. Thank you to anyone who's still interested! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nuala was waiting for them. She'd chosen her attack place more wisely this time; in a the middle of the South Pacific Ocean. There was the merest spit of sand for them to transport to, but other than that—nothing but the blue, for hundreds, thousands, of miles in every direction. There was a single lizard on it too, which had called them here. But otherwise, there was only the sea. It did not make Avani as intimidated as it once had. Not with Nuada's hand in hers. His fingers were warm and steady.

Nuala was stood in the waves, rising and falling with their swell, but unmoving otherwise. Her golden eyes narrowed slightly as she observed them. "I do not want to destroy you," she said finally. "And nor does the power in me."

"Then don't, sister."

"You still stand against me. I must."

A crackling filled the air, and behind them, Red, Liz, Johann and finally Abraham stepped onto the islet. With all of them on it, they filled all available space. The tip of Red's boots were actually in the lapping sea. They all parted to let Abe through. Avani gripped her prince's hand tighter, sending the majority of her concentration into his mind. As he had promised, there was no barrier. There was a kind of recognition, but nothing to stop her from reaching into his power and joining it with her own.

Nuada turned his head sharply, his eyes glowing the way hers often did. She knew he felt the same thing she did—the sense of wholeness at last. She would do this again, she decided, even when the need for it was gone. She would do it again when their bodies were joined as well as their spirits. They were in each other now in the way they needed to be.

But for now, the personal drama that lay between Princess and Icthyo Sapien was being played out. Avani subtly began to expand the land they stood on. Slowly, but the more there was, the safer they were. In under ten seconds, Red's boots were no longer in the sea. She doubted he noticed; as long as Nuala didn't notice they might just be fine.

Abraham now stood at the front of the group, facing his love. Nuala looked at him with the same emptiness she'd given Avani and her brother. With perhaps just a _little _wariness.

"You know me," he said.

"I know your name."

He shook his head and waded into the water. "No. You know so much more than that about me. You know I love the written word almost above everything else. You know that my favourite colour is red. You know that my favourite dish is larvabread on toast—and you know that I've never told anyone that."

Nuala was frowning now. Avani was still sending out a radius of sand; it was now under Abraham's feet.

"And I know things about you too," Abraham continued, stepping closer and into the water again.

He didn't notice the land which followed him, a little faster this time. Nuada squeezed her hand—and then the pace of the sand slowed. Avani drew in a sharp breath. She wasn't doing that. He was. Out of caution, and he was completely right to do it, but _he _was exercising his dominion over the earth now.

"I know you've been afraid of shadows since you were a tiny elfling. I know you wept every night of your brother's exile until the day he came back—and then you wept harder. I know your smile lights buildings, not just rooms."

As Abraham spoke, Avani's mind was flooded with images pouring through Nuada's memories. She couldn't help the instinctual reaction to the pain which filled her afterward, and embraced him, forgetting Nuala and Abraham and everything else. If for no one else, Abraham could not fail.

For the first time, Nuala spoke. "Meaningless now," she said. "You are a water creature, Abraham, you will be fine. The sea will not harm you, nor will the wrath of Heaven, when I summon it." She reached out and touched his blue skin. "Come stand beside me—or remove yourself from my path."

Nuada nudged Avani. _Look. It's working. _Despite her words, Nuala wasn't unmoved by Abraham's presence. The sand was now under her feet as well; she hadn't noticed.

"I'll do neither," Abe said, reaching out to take her hands. "Because I know you. I know you cannot do this."

She took a step backward, eyes darkening as the skies above them did. Grey stormclouds boiled up from nowhere. "You were saying?" Avani muttered, letting go of Nuada. No point in subtlety now, she expanded the land further quickly.

"You are mistaken if you think to change my mind," the princess said, her voice no longer recognisable as her own. "I _will _kill you."

"Then you are not Nuala," was the simple reply. "And I would rather be dead than live in a world without you for any longer. Kill me."

"You think I will not."

He said nothing, only reached up and removed the apparatus which he used to breath outside of the water. Immediately, his gills began flapping hard, fruitlessly trying to get oxygen from the air.

Nuala opened her arms, then swept them forward. Ready for it, Avani threw up a wall of sand; Nuada fused it into glass. The water broke on it, protecting Red, Liz and Dr Krauss along with the two of them. But it didn't retreat.

"What's happening?" Liz asked, touching the thick glass. Beyond it, the water could be seen swirling in a hurricane formation. "She hasn't-"

"I don't think so," Avani said, shaking her head. "If she had-"

They all jumped as three huge lightning bolts hit behind the shield. They were followed by three more, then two, then one. The sea was beginning to go down too, slowly but surely. The raging white foam which topped it was almost gone already, and it's head-spinning motion had begun to slow and clear. It was possible to make something out now—there were two figures behind the water wall. Two, still. But one collapsed in the arms of the other.

At the sight of his sister's limp form, Nuada took a step forward. Avani gripped his arm. "Wait."

Suddenly the height of the water dropped to no more than waist height, and they could see clearly what was happening. Nuala was indeed collapsed in Abe's arms, but her fingertips glowed, brighter and brighter with each passing second. All of them threw their arms up with the light flashed out, up toward the sky. With a deafening sound, thunder roared once, and then the clouds were gone.

"Sky."

The ocean was not slow to follow. The swirl of water around the two of them rose up again, then exploded in a wave which quickly built and spread outward. It raced across the waves in every direction, and then was gone.

"And Sea."

Nuada moved forward, putting a palm to the pane of glass and willing it back to sand. It collapsed instantly. He darted forward to his sister and Abraham, the others following a little more sedately. Avani already knew it had worked. Her sisters were gone, banished back to their respective realms while she stayed to watch over their planet. It would be another thirty thousand years before either one of them was conscious again. By that time, she hoped, mankind would have gone a long way toward correcting their mistakes.

Nuala was not unconscious for long, and within a few moments, her amber eyes were fluttering open to focus on Abraham. "Thank you. Oh, my love, thank you."

She closed her eyes, and slept. Nuada put his hand on her forehead. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked Avani.

The goddess smiled. "You know she is, Silverlance. She's a creature of Earth again."

"So that's it?" Red asked, holstering Big Baby. "No more end of the world stuff?"

"No."

"Or at least not until the next apocalypse," Liz muttered. "Man, I hope that's somebody else's problem when it comes along."

"For now I suggest we return to the B.P.R.D. and run some tests to ascertain the princess's health," Johann said. "Once she is conscious once more we can run a psychological profile to make certain the…elements which corrupted her are gone."

Both Avani and Nuada turned with arms folded and identical scowls on their faces. "They _are _gone," Avani said. "Or do you not believe I can sense my own sisters when they stand before me?"

"I am not questioning that-"

"Clearly you are."

Abraham pushed forward, Nuala still in his arms. "We need to go back there anyway. Certainly standing in the middle of nowhere will do us no good at all. Dr Krauss?"

Johann nodded, and opened his portal. They all used it this time, Nuada unwilling to let his sister out of his sight for the fraction of a second it would take to return. Once they had Nuala in a bed in the guest quarters—the armed guards having been _persuaded_ that their presence was unnecessary—and as comfortable as possible, Avani left the princess to the care of her lover and her brother, slipping out as quietly as she could. She found Red and Liz briefing Manning on what had happened, or what had not happened. Their children were playing together in the library. After Manning had gone, Liz headed toward the twins while Hellboy came toward her.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I have promised Silverlance his kingdom."

"The kingdom that's occupied by five million people? Seven, if you include Northern Ireland. How's that going to work? You're not going to let him-"

"No, of course not. I doubt he could, and I'm not sure he wishes to anymore. That's not to say he wants to share, either…"

"So what? You're going to tell them all to pack up? That's not gonna happen."

She shrugged helplessly. "We must do something. I will not let one species of my creation continue to persecute and destroy the lives of so many others. There is a solution, there must be. And I promise I will find one for you and your family."

He looked at her. "Make sure you keep that promise."

He walked away, and Avani suddenly felt very tired. Hellboy obviously did not think there could be any solution, and she was beginning to doubt that there could be one either. Nuada's hatred didn't burn as brightly now as it had once, but he would still see sharing Bethmora as nothing but pollution. It had been a magical realm for so long that she wasn't sure if _she _saw it as anything else.

She was broken out of her thoughts and doubts when her hand was taken into someone else's. Without a word, Nuada led her out of the library and through the building to the guest quarters. Once they were sequestered in his room, he locked the door behind her.

"Nuada, what-"

He cut her off with a bruising kiss, one hand fisted in her hair and the other tight around her waist. With deft movements, he undid the knot which held the sash around her upper body. "We've waited long enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

**A/N: Review please! If you want to, that is. I realise you owe me nothing at this point! **


	20. Consummation and Comfort

**A/N: I've just published my first novel, a historical fantasy ebook about Morgan le Fay - the original wicked witch or the original fairy godmother; the legend retold. _Arthur's Witch Book I: The Priestess_.  
**

**Links to Amazon are on my profile page, as are my official Facebook, Twitter and my own website. The sample of the book is free to download, so you really have nothing to lose. Please, give it a chance.  
**

**I really have no excuse for why this took me so long to get out - thank you for the reviews, and please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Consummation and Comfort  
**

She did agree, and instantly. Instinct overwhelmed everything, every thought or rational objection she might have had simply running from her mind. Compelled into action by the fierce desire now rising through her, the goddess tore his tunic from his body with unnatural strength. The silk shredded under her fingernails, and she dropped it to the ground in strips. She still wasn't moving fast enough for Nuada though; as soon as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, he moved his hands down from her breasts—she gave a moan of protest at that—to grip her thighs. He pushed them up and around his hips, grinding his arousal into her pelvis. Avani let out a ragged groan and bucked her pelvis against him.

"Hurry," she whispered. "Please, please hurry."

Suddenly he slowed, gentling his hold on her, though he didn't let her go or put her down. She frowned, dismayed at his apparent change of heart. "Nuada, what-?"

He cut her off with another kiss, though this one was tender. When he pulled back, there was a wicked grin on his face. He pulled her away from the door, walking towards the bed. She understood — he wanted to make this last. The idea and image of endless, lazy pleasure was wonderful. But it was also completely against what every instinct in her wanted, right now.

"Later, we have time later, we can-"

"We have time now, _pasol_," he chuckled, his laugh vibrating against her skin.

He drew his mouth down her neck, then further down her chest. He placed kisses all over her breasts, tongue and lips and teeth everywhere except where she wanted them. Her fingers raked through his hair as she tried to force him, arching her back at the same time. It was to no avail; clearly, he would take his time, had picked _now _of all times to become a King, and in her bed too. Finally, though, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, hard. His teeth clamped around it as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud. His fingers pinched, pulled and stroked the other one. Fire shot over through her veins, a cry shooting from her lips. The leaves which covered her lower half had lost whatever held them together; the bedspread was covered with them, but she now lay completely bare, cradling him between her legs. She rocked her hips against his, half-pulling and half-kicking his trousers away. Finally they were both unclothed, skin against skin and completely as they should be.

When he still showed no sign of joining their bodies, Avani let a tiny whimper escape her lips. She should have been been ashamed; Nuada heard it clearly. He laughed again.

She decided perhaps demanding was not the way to go — she turned soft instead, malleable and pliant. Her hands stroked through his hair gently now, moving toward his ears. On elves, ears were one of the most intense erogenous zones. When she touched the tips softly, moved her mouth to breathe hotly over the skin. Nuada shuddered, then groaned aloud when she fasted onto his earlobe. She used much the same technique he had on her breasts, with much the same result: he was gasping and beginning to tremble. Deciding it was time to take charge again, she flipped them, lying on top of him. Against her belly, his erection lay hot and hard.

"_Mi cyrn o jhoji air, sharas_," she whispered, suddenly looking incredibly fierce.

He laughed again, but his laughter was cut short. Without any prior warning, Avani moved down his body, bending to take him in her mouth. She sucked the head into a hot, wet mouth. It was all Nuada could do not to lose all semblance of composure right there in her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair now, fingers twisting in the mahogany strands. Avani pulled back slightly, then lunged down again, taking more of him into her mouth this time. She moved her tongue in slow, leisurely strokes, each of which felt indescribable. Patience was what he had asked of her, and she was taking him at his word.

It was not long before he, too, could no longer cope with the pleasure she was inflicting on him. He needed the release he would only find being buried inside her. When he could take no more, he reached down, pulled her up by her upper arms. He kissed her hard, biting at her swollen lips. When she pulled back, she was grinning.

"Ready now, love?" she asked coyly.

He nodded, breathing ragged. She closed her eyes, poised over him for a moment, apparently to heighten the already thick anticipation. With his hands on her hips, he urged her down. Slowly, she did so, sinking onto him. She gasped as their bodies joined, throwing her head back in pleasure. They moved in unison, rocking and bucking together. Neither bothered with discretion; cries echoed from the walls; anyone in the hallway could not have missed what was happening. They built to a crest, moving with increasing speed until finally, orgasm erupted. It hit them at the same time. Whether it was the shock of it, or the complete _wholeness _of it, both of them were ripped from individual pleasures, and opened their eyes. Far from dimming or interrupting the pleasure though, it only intensified it. Avani's eyes were glowing, and he knew his were too. Then climax forced all other awareness away — there was nothing except light and colour, her soul somehow in his chest, while his resided in hers, and the sound of his name on her lips.

Hearts pounding, they collapsed back onto the mattress together, sweat on their skin and breathing hard. She reached up once, to kiss him softly, murmuring something in a language he suspected was millennia older than his own. It had the sound of love to it though, and complete relief.

He stroked her hair from her face, pressed his mouth to her forehead. "Too long…"

She nodded and shivered slightly against him. "Far, far too long."

"As good as you remember?" he asked softly.

"Mmm…better."

She smiled, kissed him again, and then closed her eyes. Within moments, her breathing had slowed and evened out, and she was asleep. He intended to remain awake for a time; watch her, think about things. Now that they had Nuala back, and the humans were no longer in danger, the remaining obstacle to his assuming the throne of Bethmora had gone. He was unsure how he felt about that — only a few weeks ago, a few days, it had been an unwanted burden. Now, it felt more like a necessary responsibility. But there was still one insurmountable fact: he had killed his father. Committed a terrible crime in pursuit of what, if Avani was to be believed, would have been an even greater crime. Yet she had forgiven him. Yet she loved him. Perhaps everything else _could _be overcome.

With that happy thought, and with utter contentment singing through his veins, Nuada shut his own eyes, and slept.

* * *

Avani woke to find the room had changed colour. It was now completely green. Flowers had crawled up the walls, creating splashes of brightness that opened even as he watched. Perfumed honeysuckle hung down from the ceiling, while the floor was carpeted by grass. She smiled, looking up at Nuada—he still slept, his face relaxed. He had done all this in slumber? It was remarkable. True, it was not conscious use of the magic she had given him, but neither was it an inconsiderable achievement. It was beautiful. She wondered if he would believe her when she told him he had done it. Probably not.

Stretching, she manoeuvred herself out of his arms, moving to the edge of the bed. Behind her, Nuada stirred, and a warm arm encircled her waist, anchoring her. She smiled, and turned to kiss her lover. "Go back to sleep, _Celebhyanda_. There is time for everything."

He let go of her after some persuasion — more kissing, which she had absolutely no objection to—and she dressed, in purple orchids this time, and went outside, intending to visit Princess Nuala, and ensure the BPRD agents were not interrogating her trying to find something that no longer existed inside her. She also wanted to try and explain the situation. And then think of ideas on how to get Bethmora back from the humans. She could not at the moment. At least none which did not involve, as Elizabeth Sherman had put it, simply asking seven million of them to leave their homes. It did not seem likely they would agree.

When she left the room, she got another shock: the hallway was a forest. Fully mature trees, bluebells carpeting the floor, ivy up the walls. Avani stopped in complete shock. There was even a small spring running through the corridor. How was this _possible_? She put her head back into the room, but Nuada was still asleep. Another possibility occurred to her — _they _had done it, together, at the height of climax. In a moment of pure energy and pure creativity, it was conceivable that they could have done it. Nature had simply poured forth. So in order to fully rejuvenate Bethmora, perhaps all that would be needed was sex. She really had no problem with that.

With a soft smile, Avani waded across the stream and down the hallway. At the end of the corridor, there was a thicket of trees, densely packed. Too densely for anyone to break through them, which she supposed explained why they had not been interrupted by agents demanding they get rid of the forest. When she got to them, the trees bent out of her way, then snapped shut again behind her. Immediately, the forest thinned, though there were still sapling sprouting all along the corridors, and grass growing over the floor.

"Sir, she's come out!"

Within seconds, Agent Manning had come running over, very clearly out of breath, and clutching a stitch in his side. "Finally! How did you- D'you think you could- I mean, do you think this is funny? Because this is not funny, I mean, it's a mess. Well, not a mess, but you know what I mean, forests should not be inside buildings, how did you even-"

"I suspect mid-coitus," she interrupted smoothly, effectively stopping Manning in his stride.

The human coloured. "Um…"

"However, I can remove them from the building, if you wish."

"Oh it's not just in the building," a voice said. She turned to see Hellboy, walking toward them with his arms folded.

She blinked. "It isn't?"

Manning shook his head and held out several images for her to look at. They were all of trees, and appeared to show the surrounding land from the air. "It's most of the state of New Jersey."

"Uh, Agent Manning?"

Called away, Manning left with another imploring look at Avani to fix the situation. Hellboy simply stared at her. "So, you and the prince, huh?"

"Yes."

"And he's okay with Abe and the princess now?"

"Abraham Sapien did save her life, and the lives of every human on this planet. If he is not 'okay' with it, then he should be."

"And you're just gonna tell him that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "How is Princess Nuala?"

"Still sleeping."

"Unmolested?"

"Yep. Liz managed to _convince _them that they didn't have to run tests."

"Good."

She made to walk away, but he caught her arm. She raised an eyebrow, unaccustomed to having anyone touch her unless they had been given explicit permission to do so. The red demon seemed unaffected. "You are still planning on keeping that promise?"

"Of course," she said. "An oath is not something I take lightly, Hellboy."

He seemed convinced by that, letting go of her arm. She continued on her way, heading for the room she knew Nuala to be in. It was a relief to be able to sense her once more, and the awareness of her got stronger the closer Avani got. She knocked on the door, and got a shock when a creature she had not sensed opened the door. For a moment, she and Abraham examined each other with equal interest. She suspected (though had no way of knowing) that there were many questions he wanted to ask, though it was not a feeling she shared. She still had not forgiven him for revealing her true identity to everyone — especially Nuada — before she was ready.

"I wish to see the princess," she told him.

"She isn't awake yet."

"She will not mind being woken by me."

"Well _I _mind."

"That is your mistake."

Abraham drew himself up with an affronted noise. "I assure you, you must get past me before you-"

"Abraham," Nuala's soft voice broke in, "please, let her in, _paesaer_."

He cast another suspicious look at Avani, but did step aside. When Avani entered, Nuala sank down into a deep curtsey. "Majesty."

Avani crossed to her, pulling her upright. "Please, there's no need. I have relinquished what I was."

"But-"

"Avani is my name now." When Nuala looked at Abraham, Avani nodded. "They know my identity, yes. Your love is…skilled at ferreting out secrets."

"And my brother? I can no longer feel him."

"No. The link was broken with your deaths, and when I resurrected him, you were already in the world. Now you are merely siblings, not twins. The only link he has now is with me."

Nuala looked about ready to collapse in relief, and Avani quickly sat her back down on the bed, looking back at Abraham. "Leave us."

"Nuala?"

The princess nodded faintly, and the strange blue man left them alone. Immediately, Nuala took Avani's hands, and sank to the floor on her knees. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, tried to warn him of the consequences, but-"

"Enough,_ iníon_. Sister," Avani corrected herself softly, joining her on the floor. "It was not your fault. The bond between you never should have been in the first place. Your parents disobeyed the gods' law, didn't they?"

Nuala nodded. "They should have left one of us to die," she said, "I know. But my mother pleaded with my father not to do it. And twins had never been recorded in elvish history before, so no one knew why the law existed."

"To prevent what happened to the two of you," Avani said. "To prevent a telepathic bond which would have driven you both mad in the end. To prevent the corruption of your feelings for one another."

"We never-"

"I know," Avani said compassionately. "And even if you had, it would not have been your fault." She bit her lip hesitantly, before saying, "I know something of that, Nuala. Or I have known it, in the past. It's why the law was there."

"Thank you," Nuala whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Avani wiped them away and then kissed her forehead.

"No more regret now," she told her softly. "All is well. Humanity is safe, you and your brother are both alive, and you were reunited with your love. And this time you will face no opposition, I promise. I hope you will help me all the same though."

Ten minutes later, the princess and the goddess came out of the room, each looking happier than when Avani had gone in. When Abraham reached for her hand, Nuala squeezed back comfortingly. Avani left them to it and set about clearing the BPRD of the trees which had sprouted up. She had decided to leave the rest of the state as it was. There were that many trees in New Jersey anyway they had hardly added to them. She worked backward, heading to the bedroom, and did not chose the quick route, which would have been simply to drain the life from all the plants and leave them shrivelled and dead. Unable to bear that, she had taken the slower route, and reduced them all back to their seed forms. That way they could be replanted later, no harm done. In her concentration, she did not notice Nuada's presence until there were arms wrapped around her waist, and a warm mouth against her neck.

"Good morning."

She tilted her head back to let his lips explore a little further along. "Good morning."

"What are you doing?"

She turned to him with a handful of acorns. "Cleaning up. It seems we were a little…unbridled last night. You may have noticed."

"Yes, I saw you decided to redecorate the room," he answered amusedly.

She laughed. "No, _tia voli_, I did not do that. You did."

"But I've no idea how to do anything like that."

She grinned wickedly. "Apparently I inspire you."

* * *

_pasol - darling_

___Mi cyrn o jhoji air, sharas_ - See how you like it, bastard

_____paesaer_ - dearest  


___iníon_ - daughter

___tia voli_ - my prince  


**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
